Werewolf Cheerleaders
by Booksaboutnothing
Summary: The Cheerleaders of Riverdale High have a secret, they're a bunch of ravenous werewolves lead by their captain Cheryl Blossom. What happens when bodies start turning up? - Complete
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

* * *

"So, um, what exactly does going to the woods have to do with cheerleading?" Ethel Muggs asked.

Ethel was a very tall dark-haired girl, 6'1", but very thin with an under-developed body with no breasts and a flat ass. At the moment Ethel was surrounded by the five members of Riverdale High's cheerleading squad as they made their way into the dense forest that lay just north of town.

"I mean do you even know where you're going?" Ethel asked when she didn't get an answer.

"We know exactly where we're going," Cheryl Blossom replied.

The 5'10" curvaceous red-head was the head cheerleader at Riverdale High and she ruled the squad with an iron fist; and with her drop-dead gorgeous looks and being the head cheerleader, it meant Cheryl was the most popular girl at school.

Ethel in contrast was not popular. Ethel was ostracized at school, partly by her looks but more so for her awkward social skills. So Ethel had found it rather strange when Cheryl had approached her and offered to give Ethel a spot on the cheerleading squad and it got even stranger still when rather than doing a cheer demonstration in the gymnasium after school, Cheryl had asked Ethel to come to the woods at night.

Ethel glanced around at the other cheerleaders, there was Ginger Lopez, Midge Klump, Sheila Wu and Toni Topaz. Ginger was a 5'8" Latina girl with brown-hair with blonde highlights, Midge was a 5'4" girl with short dark hair, Sheila was a 5'7" Asian girl with long hair with pink highlights, and Toni Topaz was a 5'8" African-American girl with hair dyed pink. All four of them were dressed in their blue and gold cheerleading outfits, as was Cheryl; even though it was rather cool out tonight. Ethel was wearing a wind breaker and sweatpants and she was cold but none of the cheerleaders seemed at all bothered by the temperature. On top of that Ethel was the only one carrying a flashlight, none of the cheerleaders had one, although it was fairly bright out with the full moon. Although the moon was currently obscured by the trees and some clouds.

The deeper they got into the forest Ethel began to wonder if she was being set up for a prank or something. There was just something very strange about all of this. Soon however they emerged into a clearing. As Ethel looked around she noticed that the clearing formed an almost perfect circle, to the point of being spooky.

"We're here," Cheryl declared.

The group came to a stop in the middle of the clearing. The cheerleaders lined up on either side of Cheryl facing Ethel.

"So, um, what now?" Ethel asked nervously.

Cheryl flashed a grin at Ethel. It frightened Ethel because there seemed to be some sort of malicious intent behind the grin and also because Cheryl's teeth looked rather sharp. Cheryl then looked up to the sky. Ethel followed her grin and watched as the full moon emerged from behind a few wispy clouds.

Ethel couldn't believe what happened next. Cheryl's face began to change as her mouth and nose seemed to lengthen and merge, her teeth grew longer and sharper and her ears grew pointed. Red hair, or perhaps more accurately fur, began to grow on her arms and legs. Cheryl also began to grow taller as her hands formed into claws and her feet and legs took on a distinct canine look. Cheryl let out a howl at the moon that was identical to that of a wolf and then she looked down at Ethel.

"What… what's going on?" Ethel asked nervously.

Just then the other four cheerleaders began to change as well just as Cheryl had. In a matter of moments all five of them were now seven foot tall half-wolf creatures.

"What's going on is that we came out here to hunt, and you're the prey," Cheryl said her voice now rather rough and gravelly. "Don't worry though we'll give you a little head start."

Ethel quickly turned and began running as fast as she could. Behind her Ethel could hear the literal howls of laughter coming from the monstrous wolf-creature cheerleaders.

"Hope you don't get lost!" she heard Cheryl call out which drew more howls from the other cheerleaders.

Ethel charged through the forest as fast as she could. She had thought this was just going to be some sort of mean prank, but the cheerleaders had actually brought her out here to hunt her and probably eat her! And what the hell were they? Werewolves weren't a real thing, were they?

Ethel tripped over a fallen branch and took a tumble, her flashlight flying from her hand off into the distance. As Ethel picked herself up she noticed that the forest had suddenly gone silent. Ethel found that more frightening then when the forest had been filled with howls moments ago.

Ethel cautiously made her way over to where her flashlight had fallen and bent down to pick it up. As Ethel stood back up she saw Cheryl standing in front of her looking down her fangs bared. Ethel had no idea how Cheryl had gotten there so quickly or quietly.

"I would have thought those long legs of yours would have let you run faster," Cheryl joked sadistically.

Ethel turned to run back the other way but she then heard the sound of snarls and the other four werewolf cheerleaders emerged from the darkness surrounding her, slowly stalking closer.

"No, please, please don't…" Ethel begged as her eyes welled up with tears.

However her pleas were abruptly cut off and Cheryl bit into her should from behind. Ethel let out a loud scream and then the other four cheerleaders all pounced. Ethel's screams were soon silenced as she was torn apart and devoured by the hungry werewolves.

* * *

Archie Andrews, Veronica Lodge, Betty Cooper, Reggie Mantle and Jughead Jones were in the cafeteria at their usual table eating lunch. The school was buzzing over the news that Ethel Muggs had gone missing and nobody knew where she was. There were lots of rumours running around as to the cause of her disappearance. Some think she was kidnapped, while others that she ran away; all for various reasons.

Just then Cheryl walked by followed by the rest of the cheerleading squad.

"There goes the wolfpack," Jughead Jones commented under his breath.

"Why do you call them that?" Reggie asked.

"Have you seen the way they sort circle before going in for the proverbial kill?" Jughead responded.

"That's actually pretty accurate," Betty agreed. "It's dangerous to get on their bad side, especially Cheryl."

"I see them more like a bunch of snakes," Veronica said. "A bunch of poisonous snakes."

"Hey um, maybe we stop talking about them so that they don't hear us?" Archie suggested nervously.

"What's with you?" Reggie asked.

"What, nothing it's just… I don't think we should be bad mouthing them," Archie stammered as he answered.

"What are you going on about?" Betty inquired suspiciously.

"Yeah, what she asked," Veronica added as both of them eyed Archie suspiciously.

"Archie here is eying the Homecoming King crown and he knows he won't get it if Cheryl is mad at him," Jughead answered.

"Well that's just stupid," Reggie said. "Nor is it happening, if Cheryl picks somebody at this table you know it would be me."

"Yeah right," Archie argued. "I think…"

"Look at those two idiot over there fighting with each other," Ginger Lopez commented pointing at Archie and Reggie who at this point were standing and shouting at each other as Betty and Veronica tried to keep them separate.

"I dunno, that Reggie is kind of cool," Midge said.

"Oh my god Midge you have a boyfriend," Sheila said.

"Beside Reggie can be jerk," Toni added.

The girls all then looked at Cheryl who was seemingly ignoring their conversation, her attention instead focused on her phone.

"What do you think Cheryl?" Ginger asked.

Cheryl's eyes glanced up from her phone and looked across the cafeteria.

"I think they both look like food," Cheryl replied uninterested.

"What are you doing Cheryl?" Midge asked as she leaned over to look at Cheryl's phone.

"I'm keep track of what's going on into the investigation into Ethel's disappearance," Cheryl replied in a whisper.

"Who cares about that?" Sheila asked. "It's not like they're going to find her."

"Yeah, the only think left of her are a few bones," Toni added. "And we buried those."

"Those can still be found," Cheryl replied with a growl causing all four girls to cringe.

"Well what do you want us to do?" Ginger asked.

"We're going to act like we don't know anything," Cheryl replied. "But in the meantime, I think it might be time to grow the pack."

"Grow the pack?" Midge asked nervously. "Are you sure that's a good idea?"

"You want to challenge my authority?" Cheryl responded, baring her teeth.

"No," Midge replied softly.

"I didn't think so," Cheryl said. "I've got plans, big plans but we're going to need some numbers."

"Like what?" Sheila inquired.

"Don't you worry about that, you just do what I tell you to," Cheryl replied. "And I want you girls to arrange cheerleading tryouts."

The other four girls looked at each other almost dumbfounded.

"Well what are you sitting here for? I know you girls ate last night, now go! Get the word out!" Cheryl snapped.

The four girls scurried off to do as Cheryl had ordered.

* * *

Sheriff Steven Keller pulled to a stop on the edge of the forest North of Riverdale. He and a group of officers and volunteers got out of their vehicles. Cell phone tracking had last placed Ethel's phone here and then travelling into the woods.

There was no longer a signal, which could have been from the battery dying or the phone being broken. There wasn't even any proof that Ethel was even in possession of her phone when it ended up here, but it was somewhere to at least start looking.

Keller wondered why Ethel or anyone would have come here. There wasn't anything of interest in the woods and they were inhabited by a vicious pack of wolves. Two hunters in the past year had turned up dead while out trying to hunt them. From what little Keller knew about Ethel she wasn't a hunter or had much interest in the outdoors for that matter.

"Alright everyone we're going to search in a line," Keller explained. "I want you to stay within eyesight of the people to either side of you."

The group formed up and made their way into the woods. There were two tracking dogs with the group and they were in the middle. The group slowly made their way into the forest people calling out for Ethel in case she was alive.

They were rather deep into the forest when something seemed to startle the too dogs causing them to want to run away. Keller wondered if perhaps they were near the wolves' den and his hand reached for his sidearm. However just then he heard a member of the search party shout that they had found something.

Keller ran towards the sound, others had already gathered. Keller soon saw just what had been found, the ground was completely stained with blood, it was all over the place.

"Everyone step back," Keller said as he got closer and knelt down to take a look.

There was no way of telling what kind of blood it was, however given how much blood there was it could very well have been a person, but it also could have been a deer or some other large animal. What was odd though was that there was a great deal of blood but no remains.

Soon a forensics team arrived and they set about scouring the scene for evidence while Keller oversaw.

"Sheriff, found something here," one tech called out.

"What is it?" Keller asked as he walked over.

"Hair," the tech said. "And it looks human."

The tech handed Keller a clear plastic baggy. Inside were a couple of black hairs about ten inches long. Keller sighed and shook his head sadly.

"Get these back to the lab and have them tested quick," Keller said. "This could very well be from the missing girl."

* * *

 _This story was somewhat inspired by the Jughead: The Hunger comic from the Archie Horror line. Check it out. Please review!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

* * *

"So I was talking with Kevin, seems that Ethel might be dead," Jughead said as he walked to his locked with Archie between classes.

"Did they find a body or something?" Archie asked.

"No, but they found some hair and a lot of blood," Jughead replied. "They're running tests to see if it is from Ethel."

"That's not good," Archie mumbled.

They arrived at their lockers to see Betty and Veronica, who's lockers were right beside theirs, fussing over their hair and makeup.

"What are you girls up to?" Jughead asked curiously.

"Cheryl has decided to hold open try outs for the cheerleading squad," Betty replied.

"I thought you didn't care about cheerleaders," Archie said. "Especially since Cheryl's in charge."

"The very thought that I, Veronica Lodge, am not a cheerleader already is preposterous," Veronica said. "I was on the cheerleading squad at my old school."

"My mom and my sister were both cheerleaders, so it's kind of a family tradition," Betty added.

"Besides, like, every girl in school pretty much is trying out," Veronica added.

"Well good luck impressing those superficial bimbos," Jughead said somewhat sarcastically.

"Do you think maybe if you girls get on the team you could put in a good word for me with Cheryl for being Home Coming King?" Archie asked.

Betty and Veronica both looked at him in disbelief at the request.

"No!" they both said simultaneously.

"Alright fine just thought I'd ask," Archie mumbled.

"Come on V, let's get to the gym," Betty said.

"But it's only fourth period," Jughead said.

"Yeah well the tryouts are starting during fourth period," Veronica responded.

"Well good luck," Archie said as the two girls left.

* * *

Cheryl sat up at the top of the stands watching on bored as seemingly every girl at school took a turn to try and show off their dance moves or school spirit. Cheryl was beginning to regret not taking a more active role in planning this and instead leaving it up to the other cheerleaders, about the only thing good about all of this was that it made everything seem more legitimate and not that it was about adding more werewolves to her pack.

Midge, Sheila and Toni were running the tryouts down below, although Cheryl wasn't sure where Ginger was. Just then Cheryl saw her brunette friend coming scrambling up the stands a worried look on her face.

"Cheryl bad news," Ginger whispered.

"What is it?" Cheryl asked annoyed.

"A search party found blood and hair in the forest, they're running test but we both know that it will come back as belonging to Ethel," Ginger said.

Cheryl scowled, that certainly wasn't good news, however it still didn't implicate her or the others. But a more thorough search could end up discovering some of the bones that had been scattered through out the forest.

"What led them to search the forest in the first place?" Cheryl inquired.

"They tracked her cell phone," Ginger replied. "Don't worry I got rid of it, it's at the bottom of a pond…"

"Even if you did we still have a problem," Cheryl cut her off. "Ethel's phone records will show that she received text messages me."

"So they'll know it was us that lured her into the forest?" Ginger asked worriedly.

"No, I deleted those messages," Cheryl replied. "But they'll probably question me about it."

"And what are you going to tell them?" Ginger inquired.

"That I was simply cyber-bullying her," Cheryl replied, thinking quickly. "They won't find that hard to believe."

"What about our next… hunt?" Ginger asked worriedly.

"We're just going to have to play things by ear," Cheryl replied.

Cheryl then turned her attention down to the gym floor. There were nine girls currently putting on a demonstration, Betty, Veronica, Maria Rodriguez, Nancy Woods, Bobbi Suarez, Avalon Prisston, Wendy Weatherbee, Tomoko Yoshida and Chloe Mancuso. Cheryl stood up and walked down and snapped her fingers. Midge immediately cut off the music the girls were dancing to.

"You girls stay," Cheryl said to the nine girls. "Everyone else leave, now."

"Hey we didn't get a chance…" somebody protested.

"She said leave!" Sheila shouted angrily.

The gym soon cleared out leaving just Cheryl and her followers and the other nine girls. Once they were alone Cheryl slowly circled the nine girls left leaving them all rather nervous.

"If you want to be a cheerleader there's one simple rule that you need to follow," Cheryl said. "You will do what I say, when I say it. Disobedience will not be tolerated; if that is going to be a problem for you then I suggest that you leave, now."

The nine girls all looked at each other, not saying anything but seeing who would leave. Avalon and Chloe both headed for the exit followed soon after by Veronica. Veronica stopped however and looked back at Betty who hadn't budged.

"Betty?" Veronica called expecting her friend to leave as well.

Betty glanced over at Veronica and then looked back as if she hadn't. Veronica glared angrily before she stomped out of the gym.

"Well, well, well," Cheryl said with a smirk. "Who would have thought that Betty Cooper would turn her back on her best friend?"

"I… it's not like…" Betty stuttered trying to explain.

"I don't care," Cheryl cut her off.

Cheryl slowly paced back and forth in front of them.

"None of you are officially cheerleaders yet," Cheryl told them. "Over the next week the girls and I will be testing you. I expect you to be ready for these test at all times. They won't just happen during school hours."

Maria Rodriguez, a shy but Hispanic girl raised her hand. Cheryl smirked and pointed.

"What?" Cheryl asked.

"Um, what kind of tests are these?" Maria asked nervously.

"You'll find out," Cheryl replied cryptically. "For now you are dismissed."

The other girls left the gymnasium leaving Cheryl and the cheerleaders by themselves.

"Why'd you pick them?" Midge asked.

"They were seniors, I don't want anyone younger in the pack," Cheryl replied. "At least not now."

"Are you upset with us, did we do something wrong?" Toni asked.

"No, but the police found some of Ethel's remains by tracking her phone's location," Cheryl replied. "I'm just a little annoyed about this development."

"Is there anything we can do?" Sheila asked.

"Just pretend you have no idea what happened to her," Cheryl replied.

Just then the door to the gymnasium burst open and in came Kevin Keller, an openly gay student who was the son of Sheriff Keller.

"What are you doing here?" Cheryl asked annoyed by the intrusion.

"I just came to let you know Cheryl, that my father is going to question you about Ethel's disappearance," Kevin told her. "He's coming here now."

Cheryl arched and eyebrow and folded her arms across her chest as she gave a small smile, pleased that Kevin had brought this information to her.

"Thank you for that Kevin," Cheryl said, then looked at the other cheerleaders. "Girls, I believe I have a date with the Sheriff."

Cheryl calmly made her way out of the gymnasium and then out the front entrance of the school. As she stood on the steps she saw Sheriff Keller arrive in his squad car. He got out an immediately spotted Cheryl.

"I heard you were looking for me Sheriff," Cheryl said.

* * *

Cheryl was sitting in one of the interview rooms at the police station calmly waiting when Sheriff Keller walked in accompanied by a young woman in a pant suit.

"Hello Cheryl, I'm Penny Peabody, one of your parents' attorneys, I'm going to be sitting in on this interview," the woman introduced herself.

"Sure, whatever," Cheryl said dismissively. "Can we just get this over with?"

"That's entirely up to you and how cooperative you are Miss Blossom," Sheriff Keller replied as he sat down across from Cheryl.

"Keep in mind that you are here voluntarily and not obligated to answer any of his questions," Penny told Cheryl.

"Go ahead, ask you questions Sheriff," Cheryl said with a confident smile.

"Alright, were you texting Ethel Muggs on the night of her disappearance?" Sheriff Keller asked.

"Yes," Cheryl replied.

"Um, you don't have to say that," Penny interjected. "Under the fifth amendment…"

"I know about the fifth amendment," Cheryl cut her off. "Yes, I texted Ethel Muggs and I will openly admit that I was bullying her about her appearance."

"Would you mind turning over those text messages?" Keller asked.

"Kind of hard since I deleted them," Cheryl said.

"You know that is suspicious, right?" Keller retorted.

"My client has the right not to self-incriminate herself," Penny stated.

"Did you tell Ethel to go to the forest?" Keller inquired.

"No, why would I do that?" Cheryl asked.

There was an awkward silence.

"It would be a great help to the investigation Miss Blossom if you would turn over your phone," Keller said. "We might be able to recover those texts."

"Um, no," Cheryl responded.

"You want her phone you'll need a warrant," Penny informed him.

"Fine, you can go," Keller said.

Cheryl and Penny both got up and left the interview room.

"Can he actually get a warrant?" Cheryl asked feeling slightly worried.

"Maybe, I'll do what I can to block it," Penny said.

Penny continued talking legal strategy to Cheryl, but Cheryl wasn't listening. Instead as the two of them walked out of the police station Cheryl was instead thinking about how she was going to have to fast track her plans.

* * *

Betty was walking home by herself. Betty was surprised that she had been picked to be on the team, she hadn't thought that Cheryl had even been paying attention so it seemed like it was down to luck. Then Cheryl had made the demand that if Betty and anyone else wanted to be on the team that they had to do whatever she said, when she said it. Cheryl hadn't even finished speaking and Betty knew that Veronica would be out. Veronica did not like taking orders, and most certainly not from Cheryl. Veronica had thought that if she joined the team she could take it over and kick Cheryl off, although Betty had thought that was far-fetched.

As Veronica had been leaving she'd called out to Betty. Betty knew that Veronica had wanted her to leave the tryout too. But Betty wasn't a quitter. She felt a little guilty for not standing with her best friend, but Betty did a lot of things for Veronica and just this once Betty wanted to do something for herself; so there was also a part of herself that felt good.

Just then a limousine came rolling down the street coming to a stop next to Betty. Betty stopped and was not at all surprised when Veronica got out.

"What was that back there?" Veronica asked angrily.

"Uh, that was me deciding I wanted to be on the cheerleading team," Betty replied.

"So you just decided that you're going to do it without me?" Veronica asked indignantly.

"Um, you could have stayed and been on the team too," Betty responded.

"Veronica Lodge does not take orders from the likes of Cheryl Blossom," Veronica stated. "But it looks like you will."

"I figure it can't be much different than when you order me around," Betty retorted.

"I do not order you around!" Veronica exclaimed, taken aback.

"Um, yeah you do," Betty replied. "Betty we're going to my house, Betty you need to change that outfit, Betty you need to let me go out with Archie on Saturday."

"I did not say any of those things," Veronica said huffily.

"Um yes you did, and those are just from the last ten days," Betty stated.

"Well if that's the way we feel then we can no longer be friends," Veronica declared.

"Oh come on Veronica don't be ridiculous," Betty said, starting to get exhausted with this argument.

"Oh now I'm ridiculous," Veronica said angrily.

Just then a second car coming the other way stopped across the street. The window rolled down revealing Ginger Lopez.

"Cheryl wants all the cheerleaders to meet at her house, now," Ginger said. "Get in."

Betty was happy for a way out of the stupid argument she had found herself in with Veronica. Betty glanced both ways and then began crossing the street.

"What that's it, you're just walking away?" Veronica called after her.

"Yep, because this is an argument over nothing Veronica," Betty responded without even looking back.

Betty opened the door and got into the car with Ginger and the two of them drove off leaving Veronica standing on the sidewalk, a furious expression on her face.

* * *

 _Is Betty going to become a werewolf thanks to Cheryl? Well read on to find out! Please review!_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

* * *

Ginger stopped her car at Cheryl's house. The Blossom family lived in a large mansion on the west side of town. It wasn't quite as big as the home Veronica lived in; but was still far larger than Betty's house. Cheryl lived here with her two parents. Cheryl had a brother Jason but he had run away from home about two years ago under some strange circumstances. Apparently he was travelling Europe, but Betty wasn't sure if that was true or not. For all she knew he was in rehab or something.

Betty and Ginger got out and Ginger led the way around to the backyard. They reached the backyard where Cheryl was waiting with the several of the other girls already. Betty noticed that there were more than a dozen large liquor bottles sitting on a nearby patio table.

Ginger went over and began quietly conversing with Cheryl, Sheila and Midge, leaving Betty with Bobbi, Maria and Tomoko.

"What do you think is going on?" Betty asked the new members in a hushed tone.

"If I had to guess I think they're going to try and get us to the point of being black out drunk," Bobbi replied.

"Are you worried about your dad finding out about this?" Betty asked Maria.

Maria's father was a Spanish teacher at Riverdale High. He could fast track them all getting suspended if he wanted, and underage drinking in some sort of initiation for the cheerleading squad could be a reason why he would. Betty wasn't so concerned about getting suspended, not that she wanted that, but rather what Cheryl might do to them, and Maria in particular, if she was suspended.

"I think I can talk him down," Maria replied. "Besides it's too late to back out at this point."

Just then Toni arrived along with Nancy and Wendy. Toni went over and joined Cheryl's group while Nancy and Wendy joined the other new cheerleaders.

"Alright bitches," Cheryl said. "Get over here."

Betty and the new cheerleaders all gathered around the patio table. Betty noticed the other cheerleaders were all holding rolls of duct tape.

"So we're going to be playing a little game, it's called Edward 40-hands," Cheryl said.

Ginger, Midge, Sheila and Toni each took a bottle of liquor and began taping it to one of the new girls' hands. Betty was a little apprehensive as Ginger taped a bottle of silver tequila to her left hand.

"Um, isn't it a school night?" Betty asked.

"Yeah, so?" Cheryl responded.

"Just… checking," Betty mumbled.

"So I don't know if you guys know the rules, but this version is going to be a little different," Cheryl said. "This is going to be a test of your obedience, so you will only drink when I tell you to, but when I tell you to you will drink immediately."

As they were still having liquor bottles taped to their hands, the new girls all looked around at each other nervously.

"Now I might tell just one of you to drink, I might tell all of you to drink, but I expect you to follow my orders," Cheryl said. "Understand?"

The new cheerleaders all nodded.

"Good, now drink!" Cheryl ordered.

All of them took a big drink. Betty coughed loudly after swallowing the tequila, which she had never had before. All of the other girls were coughing too.

"Looks like we've got a bunch of lightweights on our hands," Ginger commented.

Cheryl just smiled.

* * *

 _One hour later…_

Betty was propping herself up with a patio chair. The tequila bottle on her right hand was now empty, but the bottle of gin on her left was still half full. Betty had wished she had started with the gin first, because it was like drinking a pine tree and she did not like it.

All around the other new cheerleaders were also barely standing. There was no doubt that all of them were very drunk. Betty's vision was definitely a bit blurry and things were spinning a bit, it looked like Tomoko though had been hit the worst, not surprising since she was the smallest of the new cheerleaders.

Betty looked around for Cheryl and the other cheerleaders. She saw them over by the barbeque eating meat. Betty didn't remember seeing them turn on the barbeque but then again her short term memory wasn't operating at full capacity at the moment.

"Alright bitches get over here!" Cheryl called out.

Betty the new cheerleaders all staggered or crawled over, much to the amusement of Cheryl and the others. The struggled to their feet and formed a line.

"Hold out your hands," Cheryl ordered.

They did as asked and Cheryl went over to Betty who was at one end, and using her teeth bit off the tape holding the bottles to Betty's hands. In doing some Cheryl ended up biting Betty too, drawing a bit of blood, however Betty was too drunk to even notice. Cheryl then went down the line doing the same to the other new cheerleaders.

"Okay now you girls need to make your way home on foot," Cheryl said. "And I had better see you all at school tomorrow."

The new cheerleaders then made their way out of the backyard to head home while Cheryl and the other cheerleaders watched laughing at their antics.

Once they were gone, Cheryl then turned around and picked up a big uncooked steak that was sitting beside the barbeque and took a big bite out of it, chewing and savouring the raw meat.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Ginger asked.

"This will help get Sheriff Keller's attention off of me," Cheryl replied. "Don't worry, it will work out fine."

* * *

Betty stood at the intersection staring up at the street signs. As much as she tried to focus she couldn't the signs remained blurry in her vision. Betty took a breath and decided to sit down for a minute on the curb.

As Betty was sitting try to get the world to stop spinning she heard the sound of footsteps. Betty looked around but didn't see anything. The sound began to get louder and Betty stood up. Betty then saw somebody approaching, walking towards her. As the person got closer Betty recognized that it was Dilton Doiley.

"Hey Betty," Dilton called out.

Betty went to reply but just ended up letting out a loud belch.

"Whoa, are you drunk?" Dilton asked as he got closer.

"Maybe, maybe just a little," Betty replied her speech very slurred.

"Do you need help getting home?" Dilton offered.

Betty ignored Dilton's question as she was focusing on a rhythmic thumping sound. It was soft but as she focused it seemed to be getting louder.

"Betty, I said do you need help getting home?" Dilton asked again.

Betty just looked around her eyes glazed over. Dilton thought perhaps she was completely out of it. He couldn't in good conscience leave her here on the street at night by herself in this state.

"Okay, let's get you home," Dilton said.

Dilton put Betty's arm around his shoulder to help hold her up right. At 5'9" Betty was several inches taller than Dilton who was a diminutive 5'5".

As Dilton helped Betty walk home at a slow and shuffling pace, Betty could still hear the thumping sound. On top of that there was now a smell, Betty wasn't sure what it was it sort of reminded her of the smell of raw meat, but this was making her hungry. Betty sniffed trying to get a better whiff of the smell.

"Are you okay?" Dilton asked.

Betty glanced at Dilton. The smell, it was Dilton! He smelled… delicious. And the thumping noise, that was his heartbeat. Betty instinctively bared her teeth.

"Betty?" Dilton asked a bit nervously.

Betty's response was a guttural growl. Dilton pushed Betty away from him and took a few steps back.

"Betty, what's wrong?" Dilton asked.

However Dilton's questions weren't registering. Betty's entire focus was on how Dilton smelled so good, and how she was just so hungry and how she just wanted to…

As Dilton looked on in horror Betty began sprouting golden fur across her arms and on her face. Her limbs lengthened and contorted and her nose and mouth seemed to morph into a muzzle. She grew taller and broader, and soon blocked out the moon behind her.

Dilton suddenly realized what danger he was in and he turned to run…

* * *

Betty woke up in the morning to sun streaming through her window. She blinked a few times as her eyes got used to the light before she sat up. Betty looked to see that she had slept in her underwear, although it seemed to be ripped. Betty wasn't sure how she had gotten home. She barely remembered anything after leaving Cheryl's. She remembered running into Dilton, perhaps he had helped her get home; she should probably thank him for that when she saw him at school.

Betty then realized that it was a school day. She looked at her alarm clock and saw that she still had plenty of time to get to school. It was actually earlier than when she would normally wake up.

"What the…?" Betty muttered to herself wondering why she didn't have a wicked hangover headache.

Figuring that since she was awake she might as well start getting ready, Betty got out of bed. As she did Betty stepped on something that broke with a cracking noise. Betty looked down to see a pair of glasses lying on the floor. That was odd, nobody in her family wore glasses, where had they come from?

Betty knelt down to examine them. Betty quickly recognized the square frames, these were Dilton's. Betty then noticed that there was blood on them. Betty dropped the glasses in a fright a stepped away. As she did her feet bumped into something. Betty looked down to see a severed leg lying on her floor. There looked to be bite marks all over it, but it was still clothed in the remains of a pair of corduroy pants. From the length of it and the remains of the pants the leg could only have belonged to one person.

"Oh my god Dilton," Betty exclaimed as she dropped to the ground and sat in the corner.

As Betty stared at the bloody severed leg memories of last night began to flood back to her. Betty remembered Dilton trying to help her home, and how the smell of him had made her so hungry and then…

"Oh my god I ate Dilton…" Betty gasped with realization.

Betty looked down at her hands. She remembered having claws and hair covering her arms. But they looked normal now. She might have brushed it off as nothing but a nightmare were it not for the gruesome evidence lying on the floor of her room.

"What am I going to do? What am I going to do?" Betty murmured to herself as she tried to think.

Betty then noticed that there wasn't much blood around the leg. She could just get rid of the evidence there wouldn't be much to clean up. Of course trying to sneak it out past her parents would be tricky. The glasses she could just toss in her garbage, that was no problem.

Betty did just that, getting rid of the glasses. She then found an old t-shirt she didn't wear much any more and wrapped the leg up in it, but it wasn't big enough. Frustrated Betty went to her door and peaked out in the hallway. She could hear the sound of the shower running and her father still snoring, so she figured had a chance. Betty grabbed the leg and ran down stairs with it. Betty then stood in the downstairs hallway not sure what to do next.

She couldn't put the leg in the garbage, it would be found and probably start to smell. She didn't have time to bury in the backyard or something. Thinking fast Betty went into the garage and found a garbage bag. She stuffed the leg inside and wrapped it up. She then went to the large freezer and opened it up. Betty pulled out popsicles, ice cream and frozen dinners and stuck the leg at the bottom of the freezer before burying it under everything she had removed.

Feeling slightly relieved Betty made her way back to her room. Betty sat down on her bed and stared at the floor where Dilton's glasses and legs had been. She wondered just what had happened to her to make her do that.

* * *

 _Uh oh, what just happened there? Did Betty kill Dilton? Sure seems like it. Please Review!_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

* * *

Sheriff Steven Keller had a crisis on his hands. He had six murders on his hands that had happened over night. His staff were completely over extended. He had called on both Vermont State Police and FBI to provide assistance.

Making things more unusual and confusing was the fact that the murders had all taken place in different locations and that the bodies had not been found intact and parts were missing. The head of Dilton Doiley had been found at the intersection of Green Street and Maple Avenue; an unidentified female body had been found next to the gazebo in Pickens Park; the upper torso of Sergio Segarini the owner of Riverdale Pizza was found in the alleyway behind his pizzeria; a pair of arms were found still holding onto the steering wheel of a taxi and the back of the cab was torn up and one of the back doors was torn right off; the headless body of middle-aged townswoman Abbey Finn was found at a small playground near her house along with the disembowelled remains of her miniature schnauzer; and lastly there was Nicholas St. Clair who found on the side of the road just on the edge of town his body in multiple piece next to his car which also had suffered a lot of damage.

These new murders combined with the likely murder of Ethel Muggs suggested that there might be something quite serious going on in Riverdale. Keller's first thoughts were that perhaps Cheryl Blossom was involved in this as well, but they were so spread out and they all happened right around the same time; that couldn't have been possibly been Cheryl, since it suggested multiple killers. Besides with that much brutality it couldn't possibly have been her. However Keller was certain that Cheryl had something to do with Ethel's disappearance and he wasn't about to drop that. Unfortunately a judge had denied his warrant request to seize her phone and even if he did get it, there was the possibility that tech expert wouldn't be able to find anything anyway.

Schools had been cancelled for the day and Keller had decided to enact a curfew. These killings were happening at night, so it only made sense. However other than that Keller wasn't sure what to do next. Perhaps his only option was to push on the one lead he had, Cheryl Blossom.

* * *

Betty was sitting on the front steps of her porch. She had to get herself out of the house. Her room still smelled of Dilton's blood even after she'd cleaned up. Even just thinking about it out here made Betty feel hungry, which freaked her out. She had wanted to go to school but apparently it had been cancelled; Betty wondered if this had something to do with her killing Dilton.

As Betty sat there she saw Archie and Jughead come walking up.

"Hey Betty," Archie called out. "Did you hear?"

"Hear what?" Betty asked.

"There were six murders all around Riverdale last night," Jughead replied

Betty's eyes went wide with surprise.

"What? Six!" Betty exclaimed.

"Yeah we haven't heard who the victims all are yet, but Jughead found out that Segarini was killed behind his restaurant," Archie said.

"Yeah Pops told me," Jughead said.

"Segarini, the pizza guy?" Betty asked confused.

"Yeah, apparently they only found the top of his body," Archie said. "No sign of his legs. It was like something ate him."

Betty wondered for a moment if the leg in her room could have been Segarini's, but from what she remembered he was rather tall, slightly overweight, and quite literally always wore the same black and white checkered pants. It couldn't have been his, was it possible that she killed Segarini too last night?

"That's… what…" Betty stammered.

"Geez Betty it's like you've seen a ghost," Jughead commented.

"Sorry, it's just… that sounds terrible," Betty said.

"I wonder if it's the same killer that got Ethel," Archie wondered.

Betty looked up at him.

"That killed Ethel?" Betty asked in shock.

"Yeah they found her blood all over the ground in the forest yesterday," Jughead replied.

"Well, what if it was wolves or something?" Betty asked.

"Wolves would have left bones behind," Archie said.

"Yeah it was obviously a killer," Jughead added.

Betty found herself confused. She knew that she hadn't killed Ethel. She distinctly remembered that night. She had woken up twice, once needing to pee and a second time because her father had been sleepwalking and come into her room, freaking both of them out.

"So I hear you made the cheerleading team," Archie commented deciding to change the subject for Betty's benefit.

"Veronica tell you?" Betty asked.

"More like she vented for three hours," Archie replied.

"Yikes, sorry you had to sit through that," Betty apologized.

"Ah it wasn't so bad, Archie just put her on speaker phone while we played some video games on mute," Jughead stated.

"Really?" Betty asked with a laugh.

"Happens more often then you'd think," Archie answered. "The problem is when she starts vent texting; but then I usually just tell her to call me."

"Oh that's mean," Betty said.

"More like brilliant," Jughead corrected her. "If there was a bitching about other people Olympics, Veronica would be a gold medalist."

"She does like to complain about others," Betty conceded.

"So I hear you got called over to Cheryl's house yesterday, what was that like?" Archie inquired.

"Honestly my memory is kind of hazy," Betty replied. "Cheryl made us get really, really drunk. And let me just say that I am never touching gin, again."

"Lucky for you school got cancelled then," Jughead said.

"Actually I don't feel too bad," Betty said. "Which is surprising because I don't remember how I got home."

"That is surprising," Archie said.

Just then they saw Maria Rodriguez making her way up the driveway.

"Hey Maria!" Jughead called out. "What are you doing here?"

"I uh need to ask Betty something," Maria replied.

"Did you here about Segarini? They found him dead behind his pizzeria," Archie informed her. "Or half of him at least."

Betty noticed Maria seemed to go pale at the news.

"What… no… I don't know anything about that," Maria stammered.

"Huh, Betty had the same reaction," Jughead commented. "You girls really don't like murder news do you?"

"I think Maria wants to talk to me about something… personal," Betty said changing the topic. "So maybe you guys can go play some video games on mute?"

"Okay, good one," Archie said with a laugh. "Come on Jug."

He and Jughead both walked back down the driveway and headed off for Archie's house.

"So, what's up?" Betty asked Maria once they were alone.

"I… I think I killed Segarini on my way home," Maria said. "But I don't really remember. But when I woke up there was a leg bone lying next to me in bed, a human leg bone, with bits of flesh still on it!"

Betty's eyes went wide with shock.

"Let me show you something," Betty said.

Betty opened the garage door and once she and Maria were inside closed it again. Betty then dug through the freezer and pulled out Dilton's leg and unwrapped it from the garbage bag.

"This was in my room this morning," Betty said. "Along with Dilton's glasses."

"Oh my god," Maria gasped.

"I know," Betty said as she wrapped the leg back up and put it back in the freezer.

"Did you… kill him?" Maria asked.

"I think I might have," Betty replied. "But like you my memory is fuzzy."

"Do you think maybe the Cheryl and others slipped something into our drinks yesterday?" Maria wondered. "Like maybe PCP or something?"

"Maybe, but I mean I remember something, like I was growing fur my arms," Betty said.

"Me too," Maria said. "Maybe it was a hallucinogen?"

"But why would we be having the same hallucination?" Betty pondered. "And why would Cheryl have done that in the first place?"

"I don't know, I don't know," Maria replied starting to sob. "Maybe I should go turn myself in to the police."

"No, we can't do that," Betty said. "It might not have been us, we can't remember. No we need to find Cheryl or one of her cronies and find out what they know, because if they did something to us they're just as responsible."

Maria wiped her eyes and nodded.

* * *

Cheryl Blossom was sitting in a lounge chair outside in her backyard near the pool sunbathing. She was wearing only a green string bikini and a pair of sunglasses. Ginger, Sheila, Midge and Toni were all sitting in a half circle around her.

"It looks like your plan worked," Ginger reported. "Six dead bodies turned up around town last night."

"Of course it worked," Cheryl said confidently.

"Alright, but what if one of them turns themselves in to the police?" Midge asked.

"I thought that was why we got them all drunk, so that they wouldn't know what happened," Sheila said.

"Sheila gets it," Cheryl said pointing at Sheila from her reclined position.

"So then what are they going to do?" Toni asked.

"They might talk with each other, but eventually they're going to all come to us looking for answers," Cheryl replied.

"That's a genius plan Cheryl," Sheila commented.

"I know," Cheryl said. "Now don't be such a kiss ass Sheila."

"But when they come, what do we do?" Midge asked.

"We tell them what they are now," Cheryl replied. "And then come nightfall we reveal it."

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Toni asked.

"I will admit, it's not ideal," Cheryl answered. "But I didn't have time to groom and prepare them like I did with you girls."

"Is there anything we can do to help?" Ginger asked.

Cheryl lay there not speaking for a moment. The other cheerleaders weren't sure if she was ignoring them or thinking.

"Let the girls know that I'll meet with them tonight," Cheryl finally said. "I'll meet them at the quarry."

"The quarry?" Sheila asked.

"Yes, because the police are probably keep an eye on the forest still, especially Sheriff Keller," Cheryl replied.

"We could kill his son," Midge suggested. "That would probably get him off your case."

"Tempting, but Kevin is still a useful source of information," Cheryl replied. "For now at least."

"What about the curfew that they're imposing, how are we supposed to meet at the quarry at night?" Toni inquired.

"You girls have years of experience sneaking out," Cheryl answered somewhat annoyed. "And if the new girls want their answers they'll find a way to show up too."

* * *

Betty and Maria were heading over towards Cheryl's house when they saw Ginger Lopez's car approaching from that direction. The car came to a stop beside them and Ginger lowered the passenger side window down.

"You heading to Cheryl's?" Ginger asked.

"Yeah, we want to know what happened last night," Betty replied.

"Yeah did you drug us or something?" Maria demanded.

Ginger chuckled slightly at the question.

"If you want answers come to the quarry tonight," Ginger replied.

"The quarry tonight, but there's a curfew," Betty said.

"If you want answers you'll be at the quarry tonight," Ginger repeated before she put the window back up and drove off.

Betty and Maria stood watching her leave feeling a little confused.

"Well, now what?" Maria asked.

"Now we have to figure out a way to get to the quarry tonight," Betty replied.

* * *

 _What will happen at the quarry? Find out by reading on! Please Review!_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

* * *

Betty watched as the sun disappeared behind the horizon from her bedroom window. She could hear her parents downstairs chatting as they watched TV. Betty had noticed that her hearing as well as her sense of smell both seemed to be a lot more sensitive. Normally she would have only heard the slight murmur of the TV.

Knowing her parents were distracted Betty quietly opened her bedroom window. Betty then slowly climbed out. Right next to her room was the drain pipe for the eavestrough and she grabbed it and used it to slide down to the ground. Betty surprised herself with how deftly she did it, she had expected to at least have a rough landing.

Betty the quietly made her way to the gate leading out front. Rather than open it Betty climbed over, since the gate always squeaked very loudly and caused the neighbour next door's dog to bark. Just on the other side Betty had left her bicycle and she hopped on it and rode away quickly pedalling her way through the side streets heading towards the quarry.

After a few blocks Betty ran into Maria who was riding her own bike. The two girls rode on together. As they reached the developed end of town they saw the beams from the headlight of a car behind them. Not knowing who it was Betty and Maria both got off their bikes and hid in some bushes off to the side of the road and waited for the car to drive past.

"Damn that was Tomoko," Maria said as she watched the car drive away. "We probably could have gotten a ride."

"I'd rather miss a ride than get in trouble for skipping the curfew," Betty said.

"Yeah good point," Maria agreed.

They both got back on their bikes and continued on.

* * *

When Betty and Maria got to the quarry they saw they were the last to arrive. As Betty looked around the whole place seemed rather eerie, especially with the almost full moon hanging in the sky. Cheryl stood in front of the six new cheerleaders with the Ginger, Midge, Sheila and Toni behind her. Betty noticed how all of them were wearing just shorts and halter tops, despite it being rather cool out. Betty herself was feeling rather warm in the tracksuit she was wearing. Cheryl herself was only wearing a yellow sports bra and matching shorts.

"So let's get down to business shall we," Cheryl said. "I believe the six of you all think that you killed someone last night."

"I think I killed an old woman and her dog," Nancy said.

"Well I have good news for you, you all did," Cheryl stated with a smile.

The six new cheerleaders all looked at each other horrified. How could any of them have done that, especially with that brutality.

"I'm sure you're all thinking, 'No I would never do anything like that,' well that's because you've moved up one more step on the food chain," Cheryl said.

Cheryl picked up a pick-axe that was sitting on the ground near her and twirled it around with one hand as she walked towards the six girls who were all frightened and confused, not understanding what was going on.

"All of you have evolved, become something even better," Cheryl said. "Something more than human."

Suddenly Cheryl swung the pick-axe with tremendous force burying it in Wendy's gut. Wendy let out a gasp of surprise and Cheryl just smiled as she pulled the pick-axe out leaving a gaping wound. Wendy fell to her knees clutching at the wound but as the girls looked on in horror and amazement Wendy's wound rapidly healed itself in less than a minute. Maria and Bobbi helped Wendy get to her feet. Wendy seemed to be absolutely fine were it not for the huge hole in her top and the blood stains on her clothes you wouldn't have even known she had been injured.

"What the hell?" Wendy asked both frightened and angry.

"You can heal from almost anything," Cheryl said with a smirk as she twirled the pick-axe and rested it on her shoulder. "I'm sure you've also noticed that your hearing and your sense of smell are both a lot more sensitive."

"You did this to us?" Betty asked.

Cheryl just grinned in reply.

"We killed people!" Bobbi exclaimed. "I think I ate some poor taxi driver!"

"Do you get upset when you eat a burger because you're eating a cow?" Cheryl responded. "Or cry over eating pork chops because you're eating a pig?"

"Well no," Tomoko replied. "But that's because they're not people. They're not human…"

"Because they're just animals that exist to be eaten?" Cheryl finished for her. "Well you haven't been paying attention because none of you are human anymore."

The girls all looked at each other. What did Cheryl mean that they were not human?

Cheryl stepped up to Maria and scratched her cheek with a finger. Maria clutched at her cheek and let out an animalistic growl which caused Cheryl to smile.

"All it take is a scratch sometimes to set the change off," Cheryl stated.

As the others all watched they saw fur sprouting on Maria's body. Maria's limbs lengthened and contorted, her face stretched and morph taking on a canine appearance, and she grew taller, ripping and stretching her clothing. In less than a minute Maria had transformed into a seven-foot tall half-wolf creature.

The other five new cheerleaders all backed away nervously but Cheryl simply stood in front of Maria confidently.

"You see all of you, are now werewolves," Cheryl said.

As the five new girls looked on Cheryl and the other cheerleaders all began transforming into werewolves as well.

"You've reached a new spot atop the food chain," Cheryl said, her voice guttural in her werewolf form. "To us even humans are food."

Cheryl then looked up at the moon and let out a howl, Maria and the other werewolf cheerleaders quickly joined in. As Betty watched and listened to them howl she felt an instinct within her to join in. Beside her Betty saw Nancy look up at the moon and let out a howl, as she did Nancy began to transform into a werewolf herself. Betty soon gave in and let out a howl herself, feeling her body changing as she stared at the moon, her howl soon took on a more wolf-like cadence. Soon there were eleven werewolves all howling at the moon.

Cheryl stopped howling and the others soon stopped as well.

"Welcome to the pack girls," Cheryl said. "Let's hunt."

* * *

 _2 am…_

The Whyte Wyrm was a bar and inn on the south-west side of Riverdale out near the highway. The place was a favourite hangout for bikers; the local biker the Southside Serpents were frequent patrons, but bigger gangs would also frequent the bar and would stay in the inn when travelling in the area.

It was a busier than normal night at the Whyte Wyrm tonight and there were over a dozen bikers parked out front in the dirt parking lot. Last call had just occurred and the patrons were making their way out of the bar. There were some out of town bikers staying at the Whyte Wyrm as well as the usual Southside Serpent patrons.

A trio of the Southside Serpents were the amongst the last to leave and they were drunkenly making their way to their bikes when one of them, a black member, accidentally knocked over one particularly large bike that belonged to one of the out of town bikers. The Serpents just laughed and continued on.

"Hey! Hey you subhuman filth!" someone called out.

The Serpents turned to see a tall muscular woman with long black hair and piercing blue eyes, stomping towards them a furious expression on her face. The woman was wearing a black leather vest that identified her as a member of a gang called the Aryan Sisterhood, an all-female offshoot of the Aryan Brotherhood.

"Hey now, no need to get all worked up," the drunk black Serpent said. "I just…"

He was cut off by the woman punching him square in the jaw. There was a resound crack as his jaw was broken and teeth went flying thanks to the brass knuckles the woman was using. The Serpent fell to the ground in a heap and the woman went to continue her assault. However the Serpent's two fellow gang members went to grab the woman by her arms which were covered in Nazi tattoos. She stood up and easily flung them both off of her. The two Serpents realized that this woman was bigger and stronger than both of them.

"You're going to defend this piece of trash?" The woman asked them angrily. "Then you're going to meet the same fate."

The woman reached into the saddle bag on her motorcycle and pulled out a sawed-off pump-action shotgun. The two Serpents frightenedly put their hands up.

"Whoa, whoa, come on there's no need for this," one of them said.

The woman responded by pulling the trigger and unloading a shot into the Serpent's face. He toppled over, dead before his body hit the ground. The third serpent turned to run only to get shot in the back. How the blast didn't kill him, but it did damage his spine. He tried desperately to crawl away but the woman walked over and put her foot on his head. Without a word she simply stomped down as hard as she could over and over until his head split open spilling blood and brains on the ground.

The woman then focused her attention back on the Black Serpent member who was only now regain consciousness. The woman set the shotgun and removed the brass knuckles.

"I'm going to take my time killing you," she said sadistically.

Just then there was the sound of howl. The woman looked up and glanced around trying to see where it had come from, wondering if it was a wolf or more likely a coyote. However she saw nothing and turned her attention back to the serpents.

Just then there was another howl and then another and another. The woman picked her shotgun back up and looked around. She still couldn't see anything but it sounded as if wolves had surrounded the place. She knew this was abnormal behaviour for wolves.

"If it's not serpents it's fucking wolves," the woman muttered. "What the fuck is going on around here."

Just then the black Serpent let out a terrified scream. The woman spun around to see a three half-wolf half-human creatures standing over the black Serpents. All three creatures were taller than she was and she herself was 6'6". One of the creatures had red fur, another golden fur and the other had brown fur. Instinctively the woman fired her shotgun at the closest of the wolf creatures which was the golden furred one. However the creature simply looked down at the wound which was already healing and then looked back at the woman and growled menacingly.

The woman turned to try and run away but then saw that there were eight more of these creatures circling around.

"What the fu… ACK!" The woman screamed as the golden furred werewolf plunged a clawed hand into and then through her back, emerging out of the woman's chest holding onto her heart.

The werewolf pulled it's arm out and the woman fell to the ground dead. Several other werewolves pounced on her corpse and began devouring it while the golden werewolf ate the heart. However, the red furred werewolf stepped in and stopped them.

"There will be time for that later," Cheryl said. "We need to eliminate any witnesses."

Cheryl then turned and faced the wounded black Serpent who was still lying on the ground.

"What… what are you?" he asked frightenedly.

The only response he got was having his head ripped off.

* * *

 _8:30 am…_

Sheriff Keller arrived at the Whyte Wyrm. There were already several police cruisers on scene as well as several FBI agents. There were blankets covering bodies all over the parking lot. Keller stopped his cruiser and got out and took a sip from his travel coffee mug. One of the FBI agents came over to meet him, a woman of average height with brown hair and eyes.

"Sheriff Keller," the agent said holding out her hand. "Supervisory Special Agent Elle Greenway."

Keller shifted his coffee mug to his left hand and shook her hand.

"Pleased to meet you," Keller responded. "But perhaps you can tell me what the hell is going on here?"

"I honestly have no idea," Agent Greenway replied. "From the looks of it there was actually a fight between four of the victims first."

Keller followed Greenway as she explained what she did know.

"So we've got three serpents, and a member of the Aryan Sisterhood," Greenway said.

"The Aryan Sisterhood?" Keller asked.

"They're an all-female off shoot of the Aryan Brotherhood," Greenway replied. "They might even be more dangerous because they're trying to prove themselves compared to their male counterparts. You probably don't see them much up here, but they're big in the female prisons the further south you go."

"Okay, sorry to get off topic, so what happened?" Keller asked.

"Well one of the victims was black, so perhaps it was a racist argument," Greenway replied. "But from what I can tell she struck the black victim with her brass knuckles, and then shot the other two with her sawed-off shotgun."

"Fuck this woman sounds dangerous," Keller commented.

"She was, which makes just what did this to her," Greenway said as she pulled back one of the blankets.

Keller had restrain himself from vomiting. Lying on the ground was a limbless corpse. The ribs on the chest were shattered, but outward as if she'd been impaled from behind and just about all tissue from the chest down had been picked clean.

"What the hell? It's like she's been feasted on by vultures," Keller commented.

"Well that leads into the strange thing," Greenway said. "There was a 9-1-1 call placed and the caller said they heard wolves."

"Wolves? I mean we've got some wolves in the forest north of town, but what would they be doing around here?" Keller wondered.

"I don't know, I'm a behavioural specialist, but for humans not animals," Greenway replied. "But I don't think these were animals."

"Why do you say that?" Keller asked.

Greenway motioned for him to follow her and Keller did into the bar. The interior of the Whyte Wyrm was like a scene from a horror film. There were dead bodies and severed limbs strewn everywhere. Blood was splattered on the walls, the tables, the bar, chairs and even the ceiling. There was broken glass all over the place.

"What the hell happened in here?" Keller asked.

"My only guess is that cannibals had a party," Greenway replied.

"Cannibals?" Keller inquired.

Greenway walked over to a table that had the lower part of a leg sitting on it. Large chunks of flesh were missing from the leg.

"It looks like they were eaten," Greenway said pointing at the leg.

"Yeah but these bite marks… they don't look human," Keller said as he looked closer.

"No, but they're also too big to be from a wolf," Greenway replied. "Honestly this scene does not fit any killer profile I can think of, I have no idea."

"I had one suspect from the earliest killing," Keller said. "But it's looking less and less like she's involved."

"Who was that?" Greenway inquired.

"Cheryl Blossom, she's sort of the queen bee over at the high school," Keller replied. "Very definition of mean girl; stuck up little princess if you ask me. Didn't really get anywhere when I questioned her."

"How about you bring her in and let me have a run at her," Greenway suggested. "I've got ways of making people talk."

* * *

 _Will Agent Greenway get Cheryl to talk? Will they even be able to bring her in? And how do Betty and the new girls feel about being werewolves? All questions to be answered? Please review!_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

* * *

Betty woke up in her bed once more. She glanced over at her alarm clock to see that it was just after nine. She was about to panic but then remembered that it was Saturday. As Betty slid out from under her sheets she realized she was naked.

Betty then thought about how that was. She remembered going to the quarry with Maria where she learned that she was now a werewolf. Betty remembered changing and being completely caught up in the pack mentality. They had gone to the Whyte Wyrm and encountered a shotgun toting woman who had killed to Southside Serpents. The woman had shot Betty from point blank range in the chest with her shotgun. Betty remembered barely feeling anything, other than anger, and the wound had healed almost instantaneously.

Betty also remembered how she'd ripped the woman's heart out of her chest and then eaten it. And then how she and the others had gone on to kill the bartenders in the bar and guests in the inn. It had been a gruesome bloodbath; Betty remembered pouncing on a female bartender along with Midge, Maria and Sheila and the four of them ripping the woman to pieces and feasting on them.

A day ago she had been freaking out over foggy memories of killing Dilton. But now she was clearly remembering being part of a massacre, of becoming a monster and eating a woman's heart. And rather than guilt, or disgust with herself the only thing Betty could think about was how much fun it had been, and wanting to do it again.

For a moment Betty wondered if something was wrong with her, but then she remembered what Cheryl had said. That she and the others were no longer human. Everything Cheryl had said started making sense; people didn't get upset when they ate burger because it had been cow (well except for silly vegans), so why would she get upset over eat a person? To her humans were now simply food.

Betty then remembered, her bike was still out at the quarry. She was going to have to get it. Betty stood up and went over to her dresser to pick out something to wear. Then she would call Maria, since her bike was also out at the quarry, and they could go together.

* * *

Cheryl was again sunbathing in her backyard. This time only Ginger was there, and she was sunbathing beside Cheryl. The two of them were lying side-by-side on lounge chairs wearing only bikinis.

"Last night went pretty well I think," Ginger commented.

"Yes it did," Cheryl agreed. "It went almost exactly as I expected."

"But what about the police and FBI? They're going to figure it out," Ginger said.

"The police and the FBI don't know that we're werewolves, or even that werewolves exist," Cheryl stated. "Those pigs won't figure anything out."

"Well what if there's like some group out there that hunt things like werewolves?" Ginger asked. "We're sort of putting a lot of attention on ourselves."

"You make a good point Ginger," Cheryl admitted.

"However, I have my doubts about there being any werewolf hunters," Cheryl said.

"Why do you say that?" Ginger asked.

Cheryl sat up and looked over at Ginger.

"I think its time that I showed you something," Cheryl said.

Cheryl got up and began walking to her house, Ginger got up and followed. Cheryl went inside and then made her way down to the basement. Cheryl then went to the laundry room and opened a closet. Inside was a four-foot tall statue of a wolf howling at the moon as it stood with it's forelegs on the body of human that appeared to be dead. The statue was carved from a single piece of obsidian with very intricate details.

"Wow, that's beautiful, where'd you get it?" Ginger asked.

"My father bought it at some auction," Cheryl replied. "But here's what you need to see."

Cheryl knelt down and pointed at the base of the statue. Ginger squatted down to get a closer looked and noticed there was something carved into the base of the statue. However it wasn't any language that Ginger recognized.

"What is that?" Ginger asked.

"That is the only writing in the Navajo language in existence prior to the 1940's," Cheryl replied.

"Navajo? How do you know?" Ginger asked.

"I was curious so I got Dilton to run one of his computer things on a sample I gave him," Cheryl replied. "The computer thought it was a code for the language."

"What does it say?" Ginger inquired curiously.

"It tells the story of a twin that sacrificed its sibling on the night of a full moon to the wolf-spirit and was rewarded with the abilities of the wolf," Cheryl replied.

"Wait… did you kill Jason?" Ginger asked.

"No," Cheryl answered. "But I tried. Unfortunately, he escaped. But I did take my brother's eye."

"So this wolf-spirit thing is real?" Ginger questioned in surprise.

"It is, and even though I didn't succeed with my sacrifice it still granted me it's power," Cheryl replied. "And with it came the power to create my own pack."

"Wait," Ginger said coming to a realization. "Are you trying to lure Jason back to Riverdale so you can complete the sacrifice?"

Cheryl grinned and tapped her nose.

"What will happen when you do?" Ginger asked.

"I don't know exactly," Cheryl admitted. "But I'm certain that we'll be running more than just the high school."

* * *

Betty and Maria were riding their bikes back from the quarry. They'd just gotten back their neighbourhood when they came across Avalon Prisston, better none by her nickname Shrill. Shrill was into the whole Gothic-Lolita look with her black dyed hair with white streaked bangs and the dark lace mini dresses that she liked to wear. Both Betty and Maria had thought it odd that Shrill had tried out for the cheerleading team; but hadn't been surprised when Shrill had left along with Veronica.

"Well look who it is Cheryl's to newest tools," Shrill said.

"You have some sort of problem with us joining the cheerleading team?" Betty asked.

"If it was just a cheerleading team, I wouldn't care less," Shrill said. "But you're Cheryl's slaves."

"If we were Cheryl's slaves wouldn't we be with her right now?" Maria retorted.

"Fine, you're indentured servants," Shrill said.

Both Betty and Maria were starting to feel their tempers flare up. Just then however a pickup truck came along the horn honking. The driver rolled down his window to reveal it was Maria's boyfriend Frankie Valdez.

"Hey Maria, what's up?" Frankie asked.

"Oh, Betty and I were just out for a bike ride," Maria replied.

"Got keep those cheerleader bodies tight, I hear ya," Frankie said with a confident grin.

Betty rolled her eyes, Frankie was about as big a chauvinist as Reggie Mantle and almost as egotistical.

"Yo, hows about yous girls put your bikes in the back of my truck and we can go back to my place and have a little fun?" Frankie suggested.

"Uh no thanks," Betty said.

Maria considered for a moment and then went and put her bike in the back of Frankie's truck.

"I'll see you later Betty," Maria said as she got in the passenger seat.

"Looks like your friend abandoned you," Shrill laughed at Betty as Frankie drove off.

"She's gone with her boyfriend, it's no big deal," Betty said. "We were both heading home anyway."

"Yeah well at least she's got a boyfriend unlike you," Shrill taunted. "Pretty sure I saw Archie heading over to Veronica's earlier."

Betty could feel her rage starting to boil and with it her werewolf side was trying to force its way to the surface. Betty knew that transforming here in broad daylight was a bad idea.

"Shut up Shrill," Betty snapped. "You don't want to make me angry."

"Oh is that a threat?" Shrill asked sarcastically.

"No, it's a warning," Betty replied coolly.

Shrill wasn't sure how to respond and she could think of a response Betty hopped on her bike and rode off leaving Shrill standing on the corner annoyed.

* * *

Maria and Frankie were at Frankie's house up in Frankie's bedroom on his bed making out. However, Maria just didn't feel as into it as she usually did, and Frankie picked up on it.

"Geez what's wrong with you today?" Frankie asked. "Yous kissing like a fish, girl."

"I don't know Frankie, I guess I'm just not in the mood," Maria replied.

"Yeah, well I am, so we's gonna be doing this," Frankie stated.

"Wha…?" Maria started to ask but Frankie grabbed her and flipped her over so she was lying face down on the bed.

Frankie then grabbed Maria's pants and panties and began pulling them off.

"What no!" Maria protested as she squirmed.

Frankie whipped out his cock and then forced it in eliciting a squeal from Maria. Frankie then started thrusting banging Maria from behind.

"No… no… no… oh… oh… oh…" Maria cried out at first protesting but soon finding herself enjoying it.

Maria twisted herself around so that she was facing Frankie as he continued to fuck.

"Oh… oh… oh yes, yes!" Maria gasped excitedly.

Frankie was feeling quite pleased with himself. He was really enjoying it, and he had never seen Maria enjoy sex so much either.

Suddenly Maria grabbed Frankie by his arms and rolled him over onto his back so that she was now on top riding him. Maria put her hands on Frankie's chest and began riding him really hard.

"Oh yes! Oh yes!" Maria called out.

Frankie himself was in ecstasy. His eyes were rolling back in his head as his girlfriend rode him like she was riding a bull at a rodeo.

"Fuck Maria, you're an animal!" Frankie exclaimed his head craned up and back as he looked at the headboard of his bed.

"You… have… no… idea…" Maria grunted her voice becoming raspier with each word.

Frankie then felt Maria's nails digging into his chest, and it started to hurt.

"Ouch, fuck Maria…" Frankie said as he grabbed at her arm.

Frankie found himself holding a rather hairy arm. He looked down to see an arm covered with brown fur and with long sharp claws that were tearing into his flesh. Frankie then looked up to see a grinning wolf-like face looking back a him. Frankie's mouth hung open to horrified to even scream.

"We're not stopping now," Maria said.

She placed one large hairy wolf-hand over Frankie's mouth and kept her other hand pressed down on his chest, holding Frankie down and then resumed to fuck him. Frankie screamed and squirmed, but he screams were muffled by Maria's hand and he was held down by Maria's much larger werewolf form. His efforts to try and escape only seemed to serve to arouse Maria more.

"Ah… ah… ah… aroooo!" Maria panted and then howled.

As she did her one hand dug into Frankie's chest, clutching at his heart and ripping it; while at the same time with her other hand she ripped his head off of his neck. Maria then stuffed Frankie's heart which was still pulsing blood into her mouth and chomped down. Still panting Maria got off the bed, savouring the taste of Frankie heart. Maria then slowly transformed back to normal as she came down off of her orgasmic high. Once she had Maria then looked at the bloody remains of what had once been her boyfriend and realization of what she had done hit her like a ton of brick.

"Oh… shit…" Maria cursed.

* * *

 _Very busy chapter. The origin of the werewolves is learned and Maria has just killed her boyfriend? Will Maria blow their cover? Will Cheryl finish the sacrifice that she started? All questions to be answered. Please Review!_


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

* * *

Betty put her bike in her garage and then went up to her room. Just as she was getting up to her room Betty's cell phone started to ring. Betty looked and saw it was Maria.

"Hey Maria what's…" Betty started to answer.

Betty then had to hold phone away from her ear as Maria was shouting incredibly loudly and incredibly fast.

"Whoa, whoa, slow down," Betty said. "Now start over."

"I totally just wolfed out and killed Frankie!" Maria exclaimed.

"Oh shit…" Betty muttered.

"Yeah, you've got to help me!" Maria begged.

Betty ran her the fingers of her free hand through her hair as she thought about what exactly to do.

"Alright stay there, I'll come over," Betty said.

Betty hung up and made her way back downstairs. As she did Betty then made another call.

* * *

Maria was standing in Frankie's bedroom nervously pacing back and forth as she waited for Betty. She kept looking over at Frankie's corpse. She wasn't upset over killing him, or feeling guilty, but she was concerned about being caught. She wasn't sure where Frankie's parents were and knew they could be home soon. Maria then heard the sound of the front door opening and she froze wondering if it was his parents.

"Maria?" Betty called out.

Maria breathed a huge sigh of relief.

"I'm up here," Maria called out.

Maria heard what sounded like multiple sets of footsteps coming up the stairs. Maria realized must have brought somebody else with her, but she wasn't sure who. As long as it wasn't Cheryl…

"Well, well, well," Cheryl said as she walked into the bedroom and got a look at Frankie's corpse.

Behind Cheryl was Betty and Ginger.

"So, mind telling me what happened here Maria?" Cheryl asked.

"I… um…." Maria stammered nervously.

"Looks to me like you wolfed out while boning your boyfriend," Cheryl said.

Maria realized that Frankie's pants were still down around his knees.

"Don't worry, I'm not upset with you," Cheryl said. "I knew something like this might happen. After you first turn there's a lot of things that can cause an unwanted transformation, sex being one of them."

"What else can cause us to wolf out as you say?" Betty asked.

"Anger," Cheryl replied. "You'll find your temper is a lot shorter and you'll be set off easier."

"That's all great to know but what do we do about Frankie here?" Maria asked.

"We'll get rid of the body," Cheryl replied nonchalantly.

"But his parents will be coming home soon, I'm sure they'll notice him missing," Maria said.

"And we'll get rid of them too," Cheryl said.

"By get rid of you mean…?" Maria asked.

"Kill them," Cheryl replied. "Is that a problem?"

"No, just want to make sure we're on the same page," Maria replied.

All of them then heard the sound of the garage door opening indicating that Frankie's parents were now home. Ginger growled and began transforming into a werewolf.

"You too Betty, go with Ginger and deal with them," Cheryl said looking at Betty.

Betty glanced over at Ginger who was now in her seven-foot tall werewolf form with it's brown fur tinged with gold. At the mere thought of being a werewolf Betty felt herself transform, golden fur sprouting up on her arms. Betty felt whole body shifting as her arms and legs took on the more canine appearance of her werewolf form. In moments Betty had transformed into her own seven-foot tall snarling werewolf form.

"Go, hurry," Cheryl said waving Ginger and Betty off.

The werewolves made their way out of the room and downstairs, Ginger leading the way. Ginger took up a position on one side of the door that led to the garage and motioned for Betty to a position on the other side. Betty took the position and both of them listened and waited. They heard the sound of the trunk on the Valdez's car opening, and Frankie's mother and father getting something out; with their enhanced smell Betty and Ginger could tell that they were returning from a trip to the grocery store. The two of them were talking about some driver that had cut them off on their trip home as they entered the house.

"Frankie, could you come down and help…" Frankie's father called out.

He was cut off as Ginger stabbed her clawed hand into and right through his throat, and then pulled back so she could rip his head right off; all of this taking less than two seconds. Frankie's mother turned to try and run but didn't get two steps before Betty stabbed both her hands into her back and split her open. Betty began clawing at the remains in a frenzy shredding into unrecognizable chunks of meat.

"Okay, okay, she's dead," Ginger said.

Betty glanced over her shoulder to see that Ginger than transformed back to normal. Betty bared her teeth and growled at Ginger.

"Hey, hey, calm down," Ginger said raising her hands in a defensive posture.

Betty took a few breaths trying to calm herself. Then she too transformed back to normal.

"Sorry about that," Betty apologized. "I don't know what came over me."

"You worked yourself into a frenzy there, it happens," Ginger responded. "Don't worry I've been there."

Just then Cheryl and Maria came downstairs carrying Frankie's corpse which was wrapped up in sheets. Cheryl paused so that she could survey the remains of Frankie's parents.

"Well clean up after yourselves," Cheryl said.

She and Maria then walked past and loaded Frankie's body into the back of his truck and then going back inside and upstairs.

"How am I going to clean this up?" Betty asked Ginger as she looked at the gory chunks that had once been Frankie's mother.

"Well there's a shovel on the wall and there's that empty garbage can," Ginger said. "Get shovelling."

Betty looked at the shovel and then looked at the mess on the ground and let out a sigh of resignation.

* * *

It took a while but the four of them managed to clean everything up so that it didn't look as though three bloody murders had occurred in the Valdez home.

"Alright tonight Maria you and I will come back and take the truck and dump the bodies," Cheryl said. "Now is there anything else?"

"Shrill!" Betty exclaimed.

"The goth chick, what about her?" Ginger asked.

"She saw Maria get in Frankie's truck," Betty replied.

"Fuck you're right, that bitch will definitely rat us out," Maria exclaimed angrily. "I'll kill her too!"

"Calm down," Cheryl said putting a hand on Maria's shoulder. "Nobody knows that the Valdez's are dead yet, and they won't know they're missing for a while still."

"Looks like Shrill is going to some midnight horror film showing at the theatre tonight," Ginger said as she looked at Facebook on her phone. "Her and a bunch those other goth freaks."

"I want you to lead the rest of the pack, sneak into the theatre through the back and take them all out," Cheryl said. "I'd love to join but Maria and I will be occupied."

"Ha, look at what movie is showing, Skinwalkers," Betty said as she looked at Ginger's phone over her shoulder.

"That seems like the definition of irony," Maria commented.

"We should get out of here," Ginger said. "We don't want the neighbours to get suspicious."

* * *

Sheriff Keller was in his office back at the police station. He was going over the final plans for a security detail for the movie theatre, where there was going to be a special midnight showing of a horror film. He was also still trying to get permission from a judge to bring in Cheryl Blossom so that Agent Greenway could question her. Just then there was a knock on his door and Keller looked up to see Greenway standing in the doorway.

"This a bad time?" she asked.

"No, it's fine come in," Keller replied gesturing to one of the chairs in front of his desk.

Greenway entered and sat down in one of the chairs.

"You look exhausted," she commented.

"Well we're getting nowhere with figuring out who this killer or killers are," Keller said. "It's honestly hard to sleep not knowing what monsters are out there."

"Monsters might be right," Greenway said.

"What are you talking about?" Keller asked.

"Well some of the techs found some unusual hairs at the Whyte Wyrm," Greenway replied. "In the initial DNA test they came back as not human."

"Not human?" Keller inquired curiously. "Then what are they?"

"They've been checked against other species but there's no match so far," Greenway replied.

"Are you serious?" Keller asked.

"I'm talking to you as an FBI agent," Greenway replied. "I don't know what we've got on our hands here."

The two of them both sat in silence for a moment. Keller looked down at his paperwork and suddenly was struck with an idea.

"What if this is some kind of hybrid?" Keller asked. "Can your scientists test for that?"

"What do you mean?" Greenway responded.

"Well we've got these killers that are acting as a pack, and we've had people talk about wolves," Keller explained. "So what if our killers are some sort of human wolf hybrids?"

"You mean like werewolves?" Greenway asked. "Because that sounds ridiculous."

"I know it sounds crazy," Keller said. "But what else do we have to go on? It wouldn't hurt to have the scientists check if they can, right?"

Greenway sighed and shrugged.

"Sure, why not," Greenway agreed slightly reluctantly. "It's only our professional reputations on the line."

Keller opened up the bottom drawer of his desk and pulled out a bottle of twenty-year old Scotch and two glasses. He opened the bottle and poured a glass for Greenway and himself and then put the cap back on.

"Wow, that's some good stuff," Greenway commented as Keller handed her the glass.

"And how about this, if I'm right and our killers are some sort of human-wolf hybrids you can have the rest of this bottle," Keller said.

"Okay and what if you're wrong?" Greenway inquired curiously.

"We'll each have another glass as we come up with another crazy theory," Keller said.

"Well I can sure drink to that," Greenway agreed and then the two of them clinked glasses and drank.

* * *

It was nearly midnight and movie goers had filed into the Riverdale Cinema for the Saturday Night Horror Film showing. Outside two younger police officers were patrolling the area just in case there was some sort of attack. They'd ended up with the duty because of their lack of seniority. The pair was Officers Jenko and Schmidt.

Officer Jenko was currently standing watch at the front of the theatre, Jenko was tall and good looking having been a star athlete in high school and at the police academy. Officer Schmidt meanwhile was doing a perimeter check walking around the theatre, Schmidt was shorter and not in as good a shape, however he had a rather positive attitude about being a police officer.

"Nothing on the west side of the building," Schmidt reported through his radio.

"You know you don't need to tell me every time you don't find anything," Jenko radioed back annoyed. "You can just tell me when you find something."

"Geez, fine," Schmidt responded feeling a little hurt.

Schmidt continued to walk along the side of the theatre making sure that doors that were supposed to be locked remained locked. As he approached the corner that lead to the back of the theatre Schmidt thought that he heard the sound of girls giggling.

"What the fuck?" Schmidt muttered.

He rounded the corner shining his flashlight about to find a group of nine teenage girls all gathered near one of the emergency exits.

"Hey, what are you girls doing?" Schmidt asked.

The girls all turned to face him and Schmidt realized they were all wearing short shorts and tight fitting t-shirts or tank tops despite the fact it was cool out, definitely long sleeve weather. One girl with brown hair with blonde highlights stepped forward batting her eyes and acting all flirty.

"Sorry officer is something that matter?" she asked.

"Well uh, you're not supposed to be back here," Schmidt stammered, not used to be approached by women like this at all.

"We were just out here having a little fun," said a tall Chinese girl with long hair with pink streaks as she stepped up to Schmidt and put a hand on his chest. "Do you want to have fun with us?"

"I um, I can't," Schmidt babbled. "I'm on duty, in case the theatre gets attacked."

"Oh well that's too bad," the Chinese girl said pouting. "Because you see…"

In an instant she transformed into a seven foot tall werewolf with black fur striped with pink around the head. At the same time the other eight girls all transformed as well.

"We're the one's attacking," she finished her voice deeper and gravelly.

Before Schmidt could react the werewolf plunged her claws in his neck and tore at his throat. Schmidt desperately grasped at his neck as he gasped for breath but he was quickly suffocating on his own blood as he dropped to his knees and then fell over on his side and soon went still.

"Nice job Sheila," Ginger said as she patted Sheila on the shoulder.

Just then Schmidt's radio crackled to life.

"Schmidt, you almost done with the perimeter?" the werewolf girls heard Jenko asking over the radio.

"Toni, Bobbi, deal with that," Ginger ordered.

Bobbi scampered off on all fours towards the front while Toni leapt with inhuman ability all the way up to the roof of the theatre.

* * *

Out front Officer Jenko was waiting for a reply from Schmidt. He wondered if Schmidt was giving him the silent treatment out of spite.

"Come on man, if this was a joke it's not funny anymore," Jenko complained into his radio.

Once again there was no response from Schmidt. Jenko looked around, the streets were empty, if people weren't at the theatre they were supposed to be at home due to the curfew.

"Fucking Schmidt, I'm going to kick your ass," Jenko grumbled as he walked towards the side of the theatre to go see what was going on.

Just then Jenko heard a growl coming from above. Jenko looked up to see something big and hairy plummeting down towards him. Jenko was barely able to get his hands up as whatever it was came crashing down on him knocking him to the ground.

Having been a wrestler Jenko was able to roll with the fall and spring free and get to his feet drawing his weapon. He got a closer look at what had attacked him and saw that it was some sort of half-human half-wolf looking creature that was at least seven feet tall. The creature was mostly covered in brown fur but had pink fur on its head.

"What the fuck?" Jenko muttered in disbelief.

The creature snarled and leapt at him and Jenko raised his pistol and opened fire, completely emptying the clip. Most of the shots in the creature in the chest and a few hit it in the face and it staggered back a few steps, however it didn't go down. Jenko's eyes went wide with shock as he saw the bullet wounds healing rapidly. Jenko went to use his radio to call for backup only to find that his radio had been broken in his initial scuffle with the creature.

Feeling defenseless Jenko bolted and ran for his squad car. The werewolf chased after him, but he was able to get inside and slam the door shut just in time. However the werewolf smashed its claw through the driver side window it's claws scratching Jenko's face. Jenko scrambled across to the passenger side and reached for the car's radio. He then looked to see that it to was broken.

"What the?" Jenko asked frightenedly.

He then heard a growl coming from behind him in the backseat. Jenko slowly turned around to see a that there was a second werewolf in the backseat. Jenko let out a terrified scream as he went to open the passenger door and get out. However a clawed hand smashed through the back of the chair and then right through his chest killing him almost instantly.

"Nice job," Toni said to Bobbi. "He was tougher than most."

"Just makes it more fun," Bobbi replied with a toothy wolf-grin.

"Let's get inside and join the others," Toni said.

* * *

Inside the theatre the lights were going down for the start of the film. Everyone was excited as the opening scene began then suddenly the projector shut off leaving the theatre in complete darkness. A murmur ran through the audience as people wondered what's going on.

"Hey! Can you at least turn on the lights?" somebody called out in the dark.

All of a sudden there was a high-pitched scream that stopped abruptly. That was followed by more screams which were silenced. In the dark people struggled to try and find the exits. The screams soon became fewer and fewer while the sounds of growling and snarling grew louder until the theatre grew quiet.

The lights then came on revealing dozens of dead bodies. The nine werewolves were scattered about the theatre, most of them feasting on their victims.

"Did we get Shrill?" Ginger called out. "She was the target?"

"I think this was her," Midge called out as she feasted on a severed leg that she had covered in nacho cheese.

"Looks like her head is over here," Nancy added from nearby.

"Good job girls, Cheryl will be proud," Ginger said. "Now let's get out of here before the cops show up."

* * *

 _Lots and lots of death in this chapter. The girls are dropping bodies left and right, but will the cops and the FBI be able to figure out its them? Read on! Please review!_


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

* * *

Sheriff Keller couldn't believe it. There were one hundred and seventeen dead at the Riverdale movie theatre. That total included the two officers that he'd assigned to watch the place. One had been found dead in his squad car and the other had been found outside the back of the theatre. Inside the theatre itself was a mess of blood and bodies.

Keller stood at the doors into the theatre watching as his overwhelmed medical examiners attempted to try and identify remains. The FBI was flying in reinforcements from Washington to assist, but it was going to take quite some time still to process the scene.

One thing that baffled Keller was that Officer Jenko had fired the entire clip for his sidearm and yet hadn't killed his attacked. There were ten slugs found on the ground out front of the theatre along with some blood, but no body; there wasn't even a blood trail. What had attacked Jenko seemed to have just shrugged the gunshots off which was frightening to think about.

"Hey there," Agent Greenway called out.

Keller turned to see Greenway approaching him holding a brown paper bag.

"What's that?" Keller asked.

Greenway reached into the bag and pulled out a bottle of 25 year-old Scotch.

"To replace the bottle in your office that you owe me," Greenway said.

"What?" Keller asked.

"Turns out you were right," Greenway said. "Scientist did a check and that DNA sequence is some sort of spliced together version of a wolf and human, although they still have no idea what exactly this creature would be or what it's capable of."

"Fucking hell…" Keller muttered in disbelief. "How the hell do we deal with this?"

"I have no idea," Greenway replied. "The governor has declared a state of emergency here though which means he can bring in the state national guard."

"Yeah, until we know more I think we should probably tighten up the town curfew," Keller said.

Greenway nodded in agreement.

* * *

Betty rolled over on to her back and let out a groan. Her stomach was still feeling full, she had gorged herself quite a bit last night. Betty then let out a loud belch.

Suddenly the door to her room burst open and Betty's mother Alice burst in.

"Oh my god there you are!" Alice exclaimed.

"What?" Betty asked confused as she sat up in shock.

"Well you weren't here last night, and I thought you had been killed in that attack at the theatre," Alice replied. "Now, where were you?"

"I'm on the cheerleading team now mom," Betty replied. "Surely you remember when you were a cheerleader."

Alice crossed her arms in front of her chest and frowned at her daughter.

"Well just make sure you use protection," Alice said.

Betty was caught off guard momentarily. She actually had a few questions pop into her head but then quickly suppressed them since they were about her mother having sex.

"Of course, always," Betty said.

Just then Betty's phone beeped as she got a text message. Betty picked it up and looked at the message.

"Cheerleader Meeting. My House. Now." Read the next from Cheryl.

Betty knew it was best not to make Cheryl wait.

"Who's that?" Alice asked suspiciously.

"Cheryl," Betty replied. "She wants all of the cheerleaders to meet at her house as soon as possible."

"Well in that case…" Alice said.

Suddenly Alice tossed something towards Betty. Betty reacted quickly and caught it and looked to see that it was a pack of condoms.

"What the hell? Where did you even get these Mom?" Betty asked incredulously.

"Just use them," Alice said. "And properly. No snorting them through your nose. I've seen the videos, I'm not as out of touch as you think."

Betty just stared at her mother blankly until Alice turned and left. Betty continued to stare at the empty door frame for a moment longer before remembering that she had to get over to Cheryl's.

* * *

Betty and the other cheerleaders were all gathered at Cheryl's house. Cheryl had them all sitting on the pool deck in a semi circle while she sat on a patio chair sort of like a queen holding court with her subjects.

"So first off, everything we set out to accomplish last night was done," Cheryl said.

The girls, except Cheryl and Maria, all looked around at each other recalling how fun the massacre the night before had been.

"However, the attention on our town has been raised greatly as a result," Cheryl said. "So until I say so there is to be no more wolfing out for anyone."

Several of the girls all voiced their anger and displeasure. Betty wasn't one of them, she could understand the reasoning. Betty looked across and noticed that Ginger was also not upset. Cheryl held up her hand and they all soon went silent. Cheryl then looked at Ginger.

"What we need to be doing is pretending like we want to help the town recover from these tragedies," Ginger stated.

"Perhaps we should do some sort of fundraising?" Betty suggested. "Like a bake sale?"

"I like your thinking but we are cheerleaders, we don't bake," Cheryl said. "We do something else, like a car wash."

Several of the girls murmured or nodded their agreement.

"Alright then it's settled," Cheryl said. "Ginger, Betty, I'm putting the two of you in charge of things."

Betty looked across at Ginger, she was a little surprised that she had been chosen to help run things. However she found Ginger to be easy enough to get a long with.

"Alright dismissed," Cheryl said. "And remember all of you are upset about what happened last night."

* * *

 _One Week Later…_

Sheriff Keller was at his desk doing paperwork. He would never admit this to anybody, but the worst part of everything that had happened was the huge mountain of paperwork that he now had to do. Thankfully nothing had happened in the last week so the paperwork hadn't accumulated further. It was getting late in the evening and Keller was about to call it a night when there was a knock on his door. He looked up to see Agent Greenway.

"Burning the midnight oil?" Greenway asked.

"Actually I was just about to head home," Keller replied. "But if you would like to talk please, sit."

Greenway took the offered seat.

"The paperwork is always the worst part for things like this," Greenway commented.

Keller chuckled and nodded.

"Yeah, it certainly is," he agreed. "So, what did you come to discuss?"

"Well we heard back from the lab on that DNA that they were testing," Greenway replied. "The scientists weren't able to glean much, but they were able to determine one thing, the subject is female."

"I guess that's something," Keller said.

"It's more than something, it got me thinking about that girl you initial considered a suspect," Greenway said.

"Cheryl Blossom?" Keller asked. "You think it's her?"

"I'd like to question her," Greenway said.

"And I'd love to let you, but we don't have any evidence to bring her in for questioning," Keller responded.

"Not relating to any of these cases you don't, that's true," Greenway said. "But I was looking into her and I noticed that she has a twin brother Jason."

"Yeah he was attacked more than two years ago and lost an eye," Keller said. "His parents then sent him to some boarding school in Switzerland."

"I noticed that the official report on that attack said that it was an animal attack," Greenway said. "But what if it wasn't, what if it was his sister?"

"You think that Cheryl attacked her brother?" Keller inquired.

"I'm just trying to connect the dots here, I mean we thought these were animal attacks at first, perhaps this was the first?" Greenway suggested.

"So you want to bring Cheryl in to question her about attacking her brother?" Keller asked. "But unless he agrees to press charges I don't think we can, and Jason's all the way in Switzerland anyway."

"He's not actually," Greenway replied. "Turns out he came back to America after just a couple months. But he didn't come back to Riverdale, looks like he's in New Mexico."

"New Mexico? What's he doing there?" Keller asked.

"I don't know," Greenway replied. "But I've got a colleague of mine from our Bureau office there trying to track him down for me. If Jason Blossom cooperates we might just get some answers."

Keller stood up.

"Well that's the first bit of good news I've heard in a while," Keller said. "Why don't you join me for dinner?"

"Oh, where you going?" Greenway asked.

"Local diner called the Chock'lit Shoppe," Keller replied. "I'm sure you'll love it."

"Sounds good," Greenway agreed.

* * *

 _New Mexico…_

Two people on horseback galloped through the New Mexican desert just north of Gallup New Mexico as the sun was setting. The first rider was a Native American man on top of a chestnut horse and he lead a brown-haired woman on a brown and white speckled horse. The two riders soon came across a teepee that was set up in the middle of nowhere. The Native American man brought his horse to a stop and the woman did as well. The man pointed at the teepee. The woman glanced between him and the teepee and then got down off of her horse and made her way over slowly.

Outside of the teepee the woman saw the smoldering remains of a small campfire, she also noticed the bones of a small animal next to it that looked to be slightly blackened, probably from being cooked. The woman approached the opening of the tent.

"Hello?" she called out.

"You may enter," a male voice responded.

The woman lifted the flap up and slipped inside. The teepee was almost completely bare except for a small sleeping pallet with a blanket, a bow and quiver of arrows, a knife and a pair of hatchets. Sitting crossed legged in the middle of the tent was a red headed man, his hair long and looking like it hadn't been cut in years. He was dressed in tan sheepskin clothing and his back was currently turned towards the woman.

"Jason Blossom?" the woman asked. "I'm Special Agent Kate Callahan of the FBI. You are, Jason Blossom?"

"I am," he replied without turning around.

"Um, do you mind if I ask what you're doing out here?" Kate inquired inquisitively. "From what I understand your parents are pretty wealthy, so why are you living out here like this?"

"I am preparing myself," Jason responded calmly still not turning around to face her.

"Preparing for what?" Kate questioned.

"You would not believe me if I told you," Jason answered. "Now Special Agent Callahan, why are you out here looking for me?"

"A colleague of mine is investigating a series of murders in your hometown. She suspects that your sister might somehow be involved," Kate explained.

"How many?" Jason inquired.

"What?" Kate responded unsure of the question.

"How many murders?" Jason clarified.

"Um, well there have been one hundred and thirty-one confirmed so far," Kate replied.

At that Jason stood up and turned around to face her. Kate almost had to let out a gasp. His right eye was covered with a leather eye patch but beneath in a long pink jagged scar could be that stretched from his hairline down to almost the corner of his lips. He had a scruffy red beard that matched his hair. He barely looked at all like the photo that Kate had of him, although that was two years old. However, the man standing before her looked like he was in his thirties, not eighteen like he actually was.

"Then I guess I must go," Jason said.

He walked over and began picking up the tools and weapons.

"What happened with your eye, did your sister do that to you?" Kate asked.

"Yes," Jason replied as he finished gathering his things and then made his way out of the tent.

"Um, do you wish to press charges?" Kate asked as she followed him.

"Charges will not stop my sister," Jason replied.

He put his fingers in his mouth and let out an ear piercingly loud whistle. From out of the darkness a large black horse came galloping. The horse slowed to a stop in front of Jason who easily hopped up to ride the horse bareback.

"What where are you going?" Kate asked confused.

"To kill my sister," Jason replied.

He then rode off into the darkness. Exasperated Kate looked for the Native American man that had lead her out here only to realize that he along with her horse were gone.

"Oh son of a bitch!" Kate shouted up at the sky

* * *

 _So Jason is heading to Riverdale to kill his twin sister Cheryl? But will he be able to? And will that stop the other werewolf cheerleaders? And does this help Keller and Greenway's case again Cheryl? Many questions to be answered. Read on! Please Review!_


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

* * *

 _Two Days Later…_

Agent Greenway and Sheriff Keller were in Keller's office. Keller was sitting at his desk while Greenway sitting on the desk turned so that she could look at him.

"I had a good time last night," Greenway told Keller with a smile.

"Me too, and the night before as well," Keller responded.

"Well then perhaps tonight we can…" Greenway said before she was interrupted by somebody knocking on the door.

Keller and Greenway both looked to the door to see a blonde busty police officer standing there.

"What is it Officer Lovett?" Keller asked somewhat annoyed.

"Well there's a call for Agent Greenway, um do you want me to have it forwarded to your phone?" Officer Lovett asked nervously.

"Yeah, send it through," Keller replied.

"Wonder why they didn't call my cell?" Greenway pondered as Officer Lovett left.

Greenway then took her phone out of her pocket and realized that the battery was dead.

"Oh shit, I forgot to charge it," Greenway cursed.

Just then the phone on Keller's desk rang. Greenway picked it up.

"Agent Greenway," she answered it.

"Elle, it's Kate," the voice on the other end said.

"Kate? Oh are you calling about Jason Blossom?" Greenway asked. "Did you find him."

"Yeah I found him," Agent Callahan replied. "He was living by himself in a teepee in the middle of the New Mexican dessert."

"Great! Is he coming here with you? Did he tell you anything about his sister?" Greenway asked excitedly.

"Well you were right, his sister did attack him, took out his eye," Callahan replied. "But he's not coming back with me."

"What do you mean?" Greenway asked.

"That little shit left me abandoned in the desert Elle; I almost died of dehydration." Callahan stated angrily.

"Why would he do that?" Greenway questioned.

"Because he's heading back to Riverdale so he can kill his sister," Callahan answered. "Apparently he's been 'preparing' for this for the past two years, whatever the hell that means. And he's got a two day head start."

"Alright thanks for the heads up, Kate," Greenway said. "I owe you one."

"You owe me like ten for this," Callahan retorted.

"Let's call it two then," Greenway said. "Talk to you later."

Greenway hung up the phone and looked at Keller still in some disbelief.

"Well?" Keller prompted.

"Well turns out I was right Cheryl did attack her brother and gouged out his eye," Greenway told him. "But apparently Jason ditched Kate in the dessert and is coming here to kill his sister and it's been two days since Kate saw him."

"If he was flying he would have been here by now," Keller said. "So he must be taking buses, trains or driving."

"Well even so he could be here today," Greenway said.

"You know what this works," Keller said. "We can place Cheryl in protective custody, and you can question her while she's in custody."

"That's genius!" Greenway said.

Then out of nowhere she kissed Keller, but then quickly pulled away.

"Probably shouldn't do that here where people can see," Greenway mumbled.

"Yeah, you're probably right," Keller agreed.

"I'll arrange a safehouse where we can keep her," Greenway said. "If you want to go take her into custody."

"How long will that take?" Keller asked.

"I'll have a safehouse location in fifteen minutes," Greenway replied.

"Okay it will probably take me that long to get her, text me the address once you've got it," Keller said.

Greenway nodded and then pulled out her cell phone again then let out a grunt of frustration as she remembered that it wasn't charge.

"Do you have a charger I can use?" Greenway asked.

"Top right drawer of my desk," Keller replied.

"Thanks," Greenway said.

Keller her left her in his office and went out to find an officer to bring with him. Unfortunately the Riverdale Police were short staffed after the deaths of Jenko and Schmidt, which didn't leave him with many options.

"Lovett," Keller called out. "You're coming with me."

Lovett wouldn't have been Keller's first choice. The big boobed blonde was a diversity hire to ensure women were represented on the police force.

"Where are we going Sheriff?" Officer Lovett inquired as she followed after her boss.

"We're putting Cheryl Blossom into protective custody," Keller replied.

"Oh, that sounds neat," Lovett said.

Keller just rolled his eyes as they made their way out to the squad cars in the parking lot.

* * *

The cheerleaders of Riverdale High were gathered on the field for practice. All of them were dressed in their new cheerleading uniforms. The blue and gold uniforms were much more revealing than the old uniforms. As the girls went through their dance motions in almost perfect unison a bystander might have thought that they must have practiced a great deal, having no idea that the co-ordination was the result of their pack instincts.

Cheryl then called an end to the dance routine and ordered the girls to gather round. They formed a semi-circle in front of Cheryl.

"Good practice girls, you're all looking fantastic in the new uniforms," Cheryl said. "Ginger, Betty, do you have any updates on the car wash?"

"Well we're looking at setting up in two spots," Ginger said. "One here in the school parking lot and the other over at the Chock'lit Shoppe."

"We'd like it if we could go to your house after this Cheryl and we'll take some pictures using yours and your parents cars," Betty stated.

"Still in uniform of course," Ginger added.

"That sounds excellent," Cheryl agreed. "Okay unless anyone else has something…"

Cheryl trailed off as she saw Sheriff Keller walking across the field towards them with a blonde female officer walking close behind him. The other cheerleaders all turned to see what Cheryl was looking at.

"What do we do?" Midge asked.

"Let's see what he wants first," Cheryl replied.

Cheryl walked towards Sheriff Keller, the cheerleaders parting to let her through.

"Sheriff Keller, if you're here to watch out practice I'm afraid we just finished," Cheryl said.

"Well that's disappointing," Keller retorted sarcastically. "But that's not the reason I'm here."

"Oh, then why are you here Sheriff?" Cheryl asked curiously as she crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"An FBI agent spoke with your brother, apparently he has been living in the desert in New Mexico but not he is on his way here to kill you," Keller replied.

"My brother is coming back to Riverdale to kill me?" Cheryl inquired completely unconcerned. "So what? You want me to tell you why he wants to kill me?"

"That would be nice, but I don't think you'll cooperate," Keller said. "No why I'm here is to put you into protective custody."

"Say what?" Cheryl asked surprised.

"I'm putting you in protective custody," Keller replied. "Now if you would please come with me."

"Um, I'm pretty sure you can't do that," Cheryl said.

"Actually you're a minor still, if only for a couple more months, so that is not your call; and since your parents are out of town and can't be contacted at the moment as the sheriff it's my call," Keller replied with a smirk.

Keller looked over at the blonde officer with him.

"If you would please come with us," the officer said as she reached out and grabbed Cheryl's arm.

Cheryl reacted by biting the woman's hand, hard enough to draw a bit of blood.

"Oh, damn it!" The woman exclaimed pulling her hand away.

"Do you want me to charge you with assaulting an officer?" Keller asked angrily.

"No, I'll come with you," Cheryl said raising her hands in surrender

"Cuff her," Keller instructed the officer.

Cheryl held out her wrists and the female officer handcuffed them. They then led Cheryl away as the other cheerleaders watched.

"What should we do? Should we follow them?" Nancy asked.

"No, Cheryl will be fine," Ginger replied. "She's got a plan of her own. We just keep doing what we're doing."

"We don't want to attract attention to ourselves," Sheila added.

* * *

Sheriff Keller pulled the squad car to a stop outside of small house on the south side of town. He peered out the window at the number on the house and then checked the message on his phone from Agent Greenway, it was the that address she had sent him. He turned off the car and got out along with Officer Lovett. The two of them then got Cheryl, who was still handcuffed, out of the backseat and took her up to the house.

"Oh this place is cute," Cheryl said sarcastically.

"Yeah, yeah keep walking," Keller grumbled. "Frankly you're lucky we're even providing you protection."

"I'm not worried about Jason," Cheryl said.

Before Keller could respond the front door opened and Agent Greenway stepped out.

"Ah so you must be Cheryl Blossom," Greenway said sizing Cheryl up. "I'm Special Agent Elle Greenway and you'll be staying with me until U.S. Marshalls arrive to take you to a more secure location."

Cheryl didn't immediately reply; instead she just looked Greenway up and down and sniffed. She then glanced her eyes sideways towards Keller momentarily.

"You two are sleeping together," Cheryl said.

Both Keller and Greenway were caught off guard by Cheryl's remark.

"What… that's…" Keller stammered.

"What we do in our own time is our business," Greenway said as she composed herself.

"Yeah sure whatever," Cheryl said. "Whatever makes you old people happy I guess right?"

"Take her inside," Keller instructed Officer Lovett, who was amused but also trying not to embarrass her boss.

Lovett lead Cheryl inside.

"Take her to the back bedroom," Greenway said.

"So I'm going to head back to the station," Keller said.

"Okay, I've got to stay here till the Marshalls arrive," Greenway told him. "They're sending a team up from Boston so I've probably got about four hours with her."

"Good luck, she a crafty little bitch," Keller said.

Keller then headed back to his squad car while Greenway went inside. She made her way to the back of the house where Lovett had taken Cheryl. The house had actually been up for sale so it was unfurnished. The only thing in the bedroom were a pair of folding chairs and a folding table. Cheryl was sitting on the chair that was facing towards the door while Lovett was standing next to the door. Greenway took a seat in the other chair on the other side of the table facing Cheryl.

"You know this is feeling more like an interrogation than a protective custody," Cheryl commented.

"You catch on quick," Greenway said.

"Well I can't say I'm inclined to co-operate," Cheryl stated. "But if you remove these…"

Cheryl put her still handcuffed hands up on the table and raised an eyebrow as she looked at Greenway.

"No, I think those can stay on," Greenway responded.

Greenway didn't know for certain if Cheryl was involved in all these murders, but if she was she was far more formidable than she appeared and keeping her handcuffed seemed safest.

"So you didn't want to tell us why you're brother wants to kill you, but that's fine, we've got a pretty good idea as to why that might be," Greenway said. "About two years ago your brother was seriously injured in an attack and ended up losing an eye."

"And you think he's coming here for revenge because I'm responsible?" Cheryl interrupted her.

"That might be part of it, but I also think it's because your brother knows what kind of monster that you truly are," Greenway stated. "He knows you're responsible for all these deaths in Riverdale and he think that its his job to stop you."

Greenway sat back and crossed her arms and just stared at Cheryl watching for her reaction. Cheryl for her part showed nothing her face was expressionless as she just stared back at Greenway.

"That's an interesting theory there Agent," Cheryl finally said. "There's only one problem with it."

"Oh and what's that?" Greenway asked curiously.

Cheryl smiled and leaned forward.

"I'm not the only monster killing people," Cheryl said.

Suddenly a clawed hand burst out of Agent Greenway's chest. Greenway barely had time to look behind her to see that Officer Lovett had transformed in a half-wolf half-human creature, her police uniform ripped from the fact she had grown from about 5'5" to around seven feet tall. Cheryl leaned back and chuckled as she watched the werewolf police officer rip Greenway apart.

"It's always amusing how feral they are when they first turn," Cheryl chuckled to herself.

Cheryl then pulled her hands apart easily snapping the chain on the hand cuffs. She then pulled the cuffs apart easily breaking them.

"Alright you, come with me," Cheryl said to the werewolf Officer Lovett who was devouring Greenway's remains.

Lovett looked up and obediently followed Cheryl out of the bedroom. As she made her way to the front door Cheryl was trying to formulate a plan. Law enforcement didn't know everything but it seemed like they might know more than Cheryl had previous thought, and the fact that Jason was returning complicated matters. There wasn't going to be a full moon for another ten days.

Just before Cheryl got to the front door the it was kicked in. Cheryl had stopped in her tracks thinking that it might have been more police, however standing in the doorway instead was her brother Jason. He looked much different from when Cheryl had last seen him, his hair long and shaggy including the beard he had grown, his skin a dark tan, he was dressed in some sort of Native American garb and he carried several Native weapons.

"Hello brother," Cheryl said with a smirk. "I'd say you look good, but that would be a lie."

Jason didn't reply instead he just strode forward twirling a pair of tomahawks in his hands. Jason then swung them at Cheryl. Cheryl dodged the first strike, but the second caught her just below the elbow on her left arm. Cheryl found herself looking in shock at a stump where the lower portion of her arm had been. Cheryl's eyes went wide with surprise as she realized that Jason meant business.

Jason went to strike again but the werewolf Officer Lovett moved to defend Cheryl. Jason ended up burying both tomahawks into the chest of the werewolf. Clutching at the stump where her arm was Cheryl ran towards the back door. Jason meanwhile headbutted the werewolf on the underside of her jaw causing her to stagger backwards. He then pulled out one of the tomahawks leaving behind a gaping wound. Lovett swung a clawed hand at him but Jason duck under it and buried the tomahawk into the side of her head. Lovett let out a small pitiful whimper as she fell to the ground and then began changing back into a human.

Jason stood over the dead policewoman for a minute, then he heard the sound of police sirens outside. Jason looked out the busted open front door to see a squad car pulling up. Jason cursed as he realized that somebody must have seen him kick in the door. Jason pulled his tomahawks out of the policewoman's corpses and ran for the back door just as Sheriff Keller arrived.

As Sheriff Keller entered the house he saw a red-headed man in Native American garb disappear out the backdoor. Keller went and checked on Officer Lovett but found that she was deceased.

"Elle? Elle?" Keller called out worried.

With his weapon drawn Keller cautiously checked the house. He soon came across what was left of Agent Greenway in the back bedroom. Doing his best to hold back tears Keller got on the radio.

"This is Sheriff Keller, send a forensic team to my location," Keller said.

Keller then walked out of the room and wet back to Officer Lovett's corpse. As he looked closer he noticed that her uniform was all ripped, but not in a manner as if someone had been trying to sexual assault her.

"What the hell?" Keller muttered as he looked closer.

Her mouth was slightly open, and he noticed something inside. Taking out a pair of gloves her poked a finger inside and pulled it out. It was an off-white and sort of a banana shape and looked to have a bit of blood on it. It took him a moment to realize that it was a tooth, but it wasn't a human tooth so why was it in Officer Lovett's mouth? Suspicious he looked in Lovett's mouth again and his eyes went wide with surprise as he realized that Lovett was missing one of her canine teeth.

"Did you kill Elle?" Keller asked the corpse.

He then realized that Lovett's corpse was lying on top of something. He rolled her over to find an arm that had been severed just below the elbow. He though it might belong to Agent Greenway but then he recognized the green nail polish. Greenway hadn't painted her nails, but he remembered that Cheryl had green nail polish. However other than the arm there was no sign of Cheryl. She must have fled from whoever had attacked her, which was quite possibly Jason.

"Just what the fuck is going on here?" Keller muttered.

* * *

 _Jason has returned to Riverdale, but will he be able to stop Cheryl and her Werewolf Cheerleaders? Read on to find out! Please Review!_


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

* * *

Betty was just arriving home. After practice she and the other cheerleaders had discussed the charity carwash they were holding on the weekend.

"Hey Mom, I'm home!" Betty called out.

"Hello Betty," her mother responded coming from the living room. "How was… WHAT ARE YOU WEARING?"

Betty was still wearing her cheerleading uniform. She looked down on it, not sure what her mother was yelling about.

"This is the new cheerleading uniform," Betty answered.

"What? Where's the skirt? I can see your belly button, I CAN SEE YOUR CLEAVAGE!" Alice Cooper exclaimed.

"I know, I think it looks sexy," Betty stated.

"You go upstairs and change right now!" Alice demanded.

"Okay, I was going to do that anyway," Betty said.

Betty headed upstairs leaving her mother standing angrily in the hallway.

"I'm going to call Principal Weatherbee about these uniforms!" Alice called after her daughter.

"Good luck, he's the one that approved them!" Betty shouted back.

Betty had expected her mother to react like this and simply chuckled to herself as she entered her bedroom. Betty tossed her bag to the floor next to her bed and closed the door. Betty then removed the top of her cheerleading uniform.

"Looking good there Betty," a female voice said.

Betty turned around in surprise, covering herself up with her arms. Standing where she would have been hidden by the door when it was open, was Cheryl.

"Cheryl? What are you doing here?" Betty demanded. "How did you… what happened to your arm?"

Cheryl's left arm didn't seem to have a forearm, and she only had a small baby sized hand that was just below her elbow.

"Ah well, kind of had my arm chopped off," Cheryl replied nonchalantly. "It'll grow back soon."

"What the hell happened?" Betty asked.

"Well Sheriff Keller took me to this house over on the south side; it was under the guise of protective custody. But once I was there the FBI agent in charge of the investigation basically started to interrogate me. Of course I had turned that female officer and she was still there. Well I caused her to turn and she killed the FBI Agent," Cheryl explained.

"Okay, but then did she turn on you? Is that what happened to your arm?" Betty asked curiously.

"No she didn't turn on me," Cheryl answered. "Turns out Jason really was back in town to kill me. He cut off my arm and killed the officer while I got away."

"He killed her? How?" Betty asked worried. "Is he going to kill me? Kill all of us?"

"That's probably his intention," Cheryl replied. "Jason's been gone for two years, he's obviously learned some way of killing us."

"Well what can we do?" Betty asked.

"We're going to kill him, actually I need to be the one that kills him," Cheryl replied. "But not until the next full moon."

"Why do we have to wait till the next full moon?" Betty asked.

"It's part of the werewolf legend," Cheryl replied. "Where one twin is a werewolf and the other if the werewolf twin kills the other then all werewolves will become more powerful."

Betty's eyes went wide with surprise.

"Seriously?" Betty asked.

"Yes, but I have to kill Jason under the light of a full moon," Cheryl answered.

"I understand, what do we do?" Betty asked.

"We're going to need to make it look like Jason killed me," Cheryl replied. "I left my arm behind at the house but that probably won't convince Sheriff Keller than I'm dead."

"Well what do we need to do?" Betty asked.

"Well, you're going to need to find an axe," Cheryl answered.

* * *

Ginger pulled her car into her family's driveway and got out. Neither of her parents were home at the moment; her father was a chef at one of the hottest restaurants in town while her mother was an attorney. With recent massacre a lot of families had been looking to sue someone and had hired Ginger's mother, although who they were going to sue remained to be determined. However, the restaurant had seen a drop in business since people were staying home more, worried to go out and not sure if there was going to be another massacre or not.

Ginger grabbed her backpack from the backstreet and walked up to the front door. As she was putting her key in lock she sensed something behind her. Ginger spun around to see a lean, tanned red-headed man with long shaggy hair and a scruffy beard. He had an eyepatch and was dressed in Native American garb. It took her a moment but Ginger quickly recognized Jason.

"Jason? Wha…what are you doing here?" Ginger stammered in surprise.

"Where's Cheryl?" Jason asked.

"I… I don't know," Ginger replied. "Some police took her at cheerleading practice saying they had to put her protective custody, from you."

Jason pulled a tomahawk off his belt and swung it. Ginger winced but Jason ended had been aiming for the door just beside her head, the hatchet buried into it. Jason held onto the handle and leaned in closer to Ginger.

"You don't want to protect my sister Ginger," Jason said. "She's a monster, she's the one that took my eye. All the killings that have been happening, that's my sister's doing."

Ginger was actually frightened by Jason. The two of them had been dating when Jason had lost his eye and left Riverdale; and Ginger remembered Jason as the slightly cocky jock from then, but this new Jason was intense and focused and he just gave off a menacing vibe. Ginger felt that if he knew she was a werewolf too he probably would kill her without blinking.

"I don't know Jason, I don't know anything," Ginger said. "You saw I just got home."

Jason backed up and pulled the tomahawk out of the door and put it back on his belt.

"Fine, but you tell me if you see her," Jason said.

Ginger could only stand watching as Jason calmly walked down the driveway. Only once he was out of sight did Ginger feel like she could breath again as she took several short shallow breaths until she was able to compose herself. She then finally unlocked the door and went inside.

"Fucking hell," Ginger cursed under her breath.

Just then Ginger's phone buzzed from inside her backpack. Ginger unzipped her backpack and checked the caller-ID to see that it was a call from Betty.

"Betty?" Ginger asked her voice still shaky.

"Ginger I have to… are you alright," Betty asked sensing something wrong.

"Jason just showed up here and threatened me wanting to know where Cheryl was," Ginger replied.

"Well Cheryl is here with me," Betty told her. "Jason attacked her at the house that the police had taken her to, he chopped off part of her arm!"

"Well he's out looking to kill her," Ginger said. "He's changed, he's not the Jason that I remember."

"No and we need to stop him," Betty agreed. "Cheryl's got a plan but I'm going to need some help…"

* * *

It was late at night, but Sheriff Keller was still in his office at police station. The bottle of scotch that Agent Greenway had given him sat on his desk almost empty as Keller had been drinking it for the last several hours. Keller was still trying to reconcile what had happened at the safehouse.

After looking over the scene it had appeared as though Greenway had been attacked from behind while she had been questioning Cheryl. And if that was the case then the Cheryl hadn't been responsible, which meant the only suspects were Officer Lovett and the red-headed man that he had seen fleeing just as he arrived, who had to be Jason Blossom. And Jason had to have killed Officer Lovett who was found with wounds consistent with small axes.

But making things even stranger was the fact that Cheryl's arm had been found at the scene. It had been confirmed as her arm through fingerprints. But there was no sign of the rest of Cheryl. No body had turned up and she hadn't shown up at a hospital.

All of it was making Keller question everything he had known about this case. Had Officer Lovett perhaps been the monster? It would explain how the officers at the theatre had been killed? But that would also mean he was responsible for Greenway's death since he left her alone with Lovett.

Just then there was a knock on his door. Keller looked up to see one of his officers, Officer Hernandez.

"Sheriff, sorry to interrupt," Hernandez apologized. "We just got a call about gun shots near the high school."

Keller unsteadily got up from his desk.

"Let's go," he said.

"Um, sir, are you sure you should be going?" Hernandez asked.

"Yes," Keller replied. "But… maybe you should drive."

* * *

Police cars arrived at Riverdale High and the officers and Sheriff Keller got out. However there was no obvious threats.

"Okay look around," Keller said as he took a big sip of coffee.

It wasn't long until they found something.

"Sir, I've got something here," Hernandez called out.

Keller and the other officers made their way over to see what Hernandez had found. On the ground were a pair of severed legs and an arm and a very large blood stain.

"There's some bullet casings here too," Hernandez said.

Keller took a look at the arm. He immediately recognized the nail polish, it was the same as the arm at the safehouse.

"That's Cheryl Blossom's other arm," Keller declared. "Pretty sure these are her legs."

"What the hell did this to her?" Hernandez asked.

"I think it was her brother," Keller replied. "But a better question is where is the rest of her body?"

"Looks like it was dragged this way, and maybe loaded into a car," Hernandez said.

"I want an arrest warrant put out for Jason Blossom," Keller said. "I want him brought in but consider him to be armed at dangerous."

"Yes sir!" the officers all agreed.

"And Hernandez," Keller said.

"Yes Sheriff?" Hernandez asked.

"Can you take me back to the station, I think I need to lie down," Keller said.

* * *

Ginger pulled her car to a stop at small cabin just north of Riverdale. She and Betty then got out and opened up the trunk. Inside was Cheryl, her left arm had grown back to normal however her right arm and both legs were still regenerating and the bullet wounds from where Ginger had shot her had healed over.

"Alright let's get you out of there," Ginger said as she and Betty picked Cheryl up and carried her over to the cabin.

"You sure your brother doesn't know about this place?" Betty asked.

"No, the old man that owned this place was someone I killed more than a year ago, well after Jason left town," Cheryl replied. "And nobody has even noticed he's missing, so I think we'll be alright."

They reached the door of the cabin and Ginger opened it up, a musty smell washed over the three girls. Betty reached for a light switch but found there was no power.

"Just get me to the couch," Cheryl said. "I think there's a generator around the side."

Betty and Ginger got Cheryl over to the couch and then Betty went outside to check for a generator.

"I have to say I'm surprised that you're doing all this," Ginger said to Cheryl. "I mean you'll be out here for more than a week."

"A small price to pay," Cheryl said as she propped herself up with her good left arm. "The tricky part is going to be you girls staying out of Jason's crosshairs; we don't know everything he is capable of, like if he can somehow detect other werewolves or not."

"What if I try and get close to him?" Ginger suggested. "I mean, I did date your brother. Perhaps I could play on some residual feelings."

"That could be dangerous," Cheryl said. "If he finds out what you are, you wouldn't be just putting yourself in danger it would be the whole pack. Besides the police are going to be looking for him, and we don't know what he is capable of."

"I could offer to help him hide from the police," Ginger proposed.

"That… that's actually a good idea," Cheryl commented. "That way we would know where he is."

"I do have to ask you something," Ginger said.

"What's that?" Cheryl inquired.

"You've been putting a lot of responsibility in Betty, even though she only recently turned. Why her over one of the others like Midge, Sheila or Toni who have been with you for a while now?" Ginger asked.

"Because I can trust her," Cheryl replied. "Before she even turned, when she went against Veronica it proved to me where her loyalties would lie; and that would only get stronger once she joined the pack."

"Well I think you made a good call," Ginger said.

Just then Betty returned.

"The generator is out of fuel," Betty said. "But even if there was it hasn't been used in a while, I think it would need a bit of work to get it running."

"Don't worry about it for now," Cheryl said. "I just need time to regenerate. It's probably better than it's not working anyway I'm trying to keep a low profile and pretend I'm dead out here."

"You sure you're okay not having electricity for over a week?" Ginger asked.

"If my brother can survive in the desert for two years, I think I'll manage for a week," Cheryl replied. "I don't really need it for anything I can hunt for small game to eat. Now you two should get back to town and don't come out here unless absolutely necessary."

"Alright, you sure you'll be okay?" Betty asked.

"Nothing a couple hours of regenerating won't fix," Cheryl replied with a smile as she raised her child sized right arm.

* * *

 _Things are starting to come to a climax. Which twin will prevail in the end? Cheryl or Jason? And what role will Sheriff Keller play in all of this? Read on to find out! Please Review!_


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

* * *

Jason Blossom stood in the middle of the street facing his family's home just looking at it. It had been more than two years since he had set foot in his home; the last time he had been in there was when his sister had attacked him and taken his eye. At the time Jason hadn't been aware of why his sister had attacked him. His parents had sent him to Switzerland both for medical treatment and to keep the two of them separate. Jason doubted that his parents knew what had happened, they were rather absent parents as it was they probably still didn't know what Cheryl was.

Once he had recovered Jason ended up attending a boarding school in Switzerland. While there he had a Native American roommate named Rob Mantaukett. Rob's father was an art dealer who sold Native artwork. Through casual discussion Jason came to learn that Rob's father had sold his father a Native American. Rob himself was a Passamaquoddy descendant, but he knew a great deal about all Native American lore; he told Jason of an old Navajo story about an evil wolf spirit that promised power if a twin would kill their sibling.

Rob assured Jason it was just a story, but Jason recalled that his father had purchased a Navajo statue not long before Cheryl had attacked him. Despite Rob's telling him that it was just a legend the similarities of the story to what had happened nagged at Jason. Then one day Jason just up and left, he took a flight to Dallas and from there to Albuquerque, New Mexico. From there Jason then travelled to a Navajo reservation. Jason was able to meet with tribal elders and he told them what had happened.

Rather than just laugh him off as Rob had suggested would happen, the tribe became rather sombre. They had explained that his sister had indeed made a pact with the Wolf Spirit. The Wolf Spirit would have granted her powers, strength, speed, endurance, the ability to heal, the ability to transform into a half-wolf monster and also the power to curse others to become part of her "pack".

Because she had not killed Jason her powers would be weak in comparison to if she had killed him. However, the tribal members also told Jason that he was the one that had to stop her. In the original legend the twin that had not made a deal with the Wolf Spirit had killed his twin. The tribe said that like in the legend it was up to him to kill her. Jason said he couldn't do that and the tribe had said they would train him.

And so, for past two years Jason had been living the Navajo training specifically to kill his sister. He had become a skilled hunter and survivalist, but most importantly he learned how to kill the monster that his sister had become. The Navajo had told him that Cheryl had made a deal with the Wolf Spirit she would be vulnerable to silver. Jason had laughed at that and how similar it had been to werewolf lore, but it made sense there was often truth in fiction.

Jason had learned to fight with tomahawks, knives and the bow. However it wasn't until the FBI agent had tracked him down that he had decided to return. Jason knew it was his sister trying to lure him back, but he also now knew he had a sacred duty to stop her.

Jason train of thought was interrupted by the sound of a car horn.

"Hey get out of the road you nut!" someone yelled.

Jason turned and looked at the driver of the vehicle, a black Ford Mustang. He recognized the driver as his former classmate Reggie Mantle, although he doubted that Reggie recognized him. Jason walked over to the driver side window and Reggie went to roll the window up.

"My apologies," Jason said.

Reggie stopped the window when it was about three quarters up and stared.

"Jason?" he asked.

Jason gave a small smile and nodded.

"Holy shit you killed your sister! I'm calling the cops!" Reggie exclaimed.

Reggie reached for his phone and dialled 9-1-1.

"Hey, I just saw him, Jason Blossom," Reggie told the operator. "Yeah he was standing in the road outside his family's home."

Reggie turned and looked to see that Jason was gone.

"No he took off," Reggie replied. "I didn't see where he went."

* * *

Ginger was sitting in her room trying to do homework, although she was finding it difficult to concentrate with everything else that was going on in her life. She had been staring at the same math problem for the last five minutes but her mind was on Jason.

Just then Ginger heard a tapping noise against her window. Ginger turned but didn't see anything. Then there was another tap and this time she thought she saw a pebble or something hit her window.

"What the heck?" Ginger muttered as she got up from her desk and went over to the window.

Ginger looked out the window and was surprised to see Jason down below. Ginger lifted her window up and leaned out.

"Jason? What are you doing here?" Ginger asked.

"The police are looking for me," Jason replied. "I… I need your help."

Ginger was a little shocked. She had expected that she would have to approach Jason herself, but here he was coming to her. She wondered if perhaps this was too convenient. However, she had to risk it.

"Alright, I'm coming down," Ginger said. "Meet me in the backyard."

Ginger left her room and quietly made her way downstairs. Her mother was in the living room watching Wheel of Fortune and her father was at work at the restaurant. Her younger twin sisters were both still upstairs in their rooms. Ginger quietly snuck out the sliding backdoor.

Jason was waiting just out of sight of the door for her.

"Why are the cops looking for you?" Ginger asked in a whisper.

"They think I killed Cheryl," Jason replied.

Ginger looked at the arsenal of weapons, tomahawks, knife and bow with a quiver of arrows, that he was carrying.

"Cheryl's dead?" Ginger asked in surprise.

"No," Jason replied.

"Then, why do they think you did?" Ginger inquired.

"Cheryl faked her death obviously," Jason answered.

"Okay, um, just yesterday I'm pretty sure Cheryl thought you were in Switzerland," Ginger said. "Although looking at your clothes I'm thinking, Arizona?"

"New Mexico, but close," Jason said.

"That's not really the point," Ginger said. "Faking your death isn't easy to do, I think Cheryl would need a little bit more warning to fake her death on such short notice."

"I have to tell you something about my sister, and it's probably going to freak you out," Jason said.

Ginger had to do her best to try and appear naïve to whatever Jason said next. She looked at him expectantly.

"Cheryl has made a pact with an evil spirit, a demon if you want," Jason said.

"Oh and here I thought her good looks came from good genes," Ginger joked.

"That's not what I meant," Jason said sombrely. "Cheryl has made a pact with a wolf spirit, and she has essentially become a werewolf."

"So you're telling me that your sister is a werewolf?" Ginger asked. "Okay, even if that's true what does that have to do with her faking her own death?"

"With these powers Cheryl can cut off a limb and it will regrow," Jason explained.

"You're kidding," Ginger said, knowing full well he was telling the truth.

"I am not," Jason responded. "Look I understand if you don't believe me."

"Yeah well you're kind of putting me in a tough place here," Ginger said. "I mean Cheryl is my best friend, and you're telling me she's some kind of monster. I mean why are you even back here?"

"Because I need to actually kill her." Jason stated.

"So, you're hiding from the cops who think you killed your sisters, because you are here to kill your sister?" Ginger asked confused.

"I know it sounds crazy when you put it like that," Jason said. "But like I told you before she's responsible for all the deaths that have been happening."

"If I say no, are you going to threaten me with that again?" Ginger asked pointing at the tomahawk on Jason's belt.

"I'm sorry about that," Jason apologized. "I was just hoping that I could kill Cheryl and get it over with quickly. But honestly I think I stayed away too long. I should have come back sooner."

"Look, I can't let you come in, there's no way that my mom or my sisters won't notice you," Ginger said. "But if you want you can stay in the shed."

Ginger pointed at the garden shed. Her parents hardly ever used it, it was mostly just used for storage.

"I lived in the New Mexican desert for more than a year, the shed will be fine," Jason said with a smile. "Thank you Ginger."

Ginger smiled back at him but didn't say anything. She watched as Jason made his way over to the shed.

"I should get back inside before my mom or sisters notice," Ginger said.

"You won't even know I'm here," Jason told her.

Ginger nodded as she quietly slipped back inside. As she made her way upstairs she was smiling to herself. Things were going perfectly.

* * *

 _Nine Days Later…_

Betty was making her way home after school. Cheerleading practice had been short today as it had been since Cheryl had gone into hiding. However, they were just going through the motions in practice. In just a couple days, when the full moon was in the sky, everything would change one way or another.

"Betty! Betty!" a voice called out.

Betty turned and was a little surprised to see Veronica running after her. Ever since Betty had joined the cheerleaders and become a werewolf the two of them hadn't talked as much and had started to drift apart.

"Veronica, what do you want?" Betty asked.

"Well I was just thinking, with Cheryl's disappearance I'm sure that the cheerleading squad is looking for a new captain, and I just wanted you to know that I'm willing to fill that void," Veronica told her.

Betty just gave Veronica an incredulous glare.

"It's barely been a week she's been gone," Betty said.

"Yeah so?" Veronica asked.

"You're unbelievable," Betty said with a shake of her head as she turned and continued on.

"Hey, hey wait! You didn't give me an answer," Veronica said as she jogged after Betty and grabbed her by the shoulder.

Betty spun around and ended up flinging Veronica to the ground. Veronica stared up at Betty in disbelief.

"The answer is no," Betty said with a growl. "You're not a team player Veronica. You're only in it for yourself."

"Oh and like Cheryl was so great?" Veronica asked.

"She wasn't perfect but she is more of a team player than you are," Betty stated coldly.

Veronica stood up her eyes locked on Betty and filled with venom.

"We used to be best friends Betty, but you've just made an enemy; one that you will regret," Veronica said.

Betty stood there not saying anything. She was resisting the urge to wolf out and rip Veronica's throat out. Veronica stepped closer and got right up into Betty's face.

"I will be the cheerleading captain," Veronica said. "With or without your help."

Veronica then shoved Betty causing her to stumble back a few steps. With a smirk Veronica turned and walked away. Betty stood watching for a moment. In just two days she'd finally be rid of Veronica for good.

* * *

It was late at night and Jason Blossom was outside the back of _Chez Eduordo_ , the restaurant that Ginger's father ran. He was digging through the dumpster for food scraps. Ginger had told him that with the drop in business there was a bit more waste than usual. He had been doing so for the last several days and it had been quite rewarding.

Suddenly Jason a bright light was shining on Jason. He turned and put his hand up to shield his eyes and squinted. It was then that he noticed the red and blue lights of a police car.

"Jason Blossom put your hands up!" a cop ordered.

Jason saw that there were three other officers, all of them with weapons drawn and pointed at him. Jason knew he was caught. He raised his hands in surrender and the cops soon closed in and handcuffed him before loading him into the back of a squad car.

From across the street Ginger watched as the police took Jason away. Ginger had gotten Midge to call in an anonymous tip about having seen Jason behind the restaurant. The full moon was less than two days away and with this they could assure his whereabouts. The police were almost guaranteed to hold Jason for the forty-eight hours that they were allowed to by law. The final plan could soon be put into motion.

* * *

 _One day later…_

Sheriff Keller stood on the other side of the two-way mirror. The interrogation room was on the other side and Jason Blossom was sitting at the table. Even though he was only seventeen he looked twice his age with his long beard, the eye patch and his deep tan. Even stranger was the Native American garb that he wore. But strangest of all was how Jason was just sitting there perfectly calm, it was down right eerie.

"That kid gives me the creeps," Officer Hernandez said. "The way he just sits there; He just sat in the holding cell sitting cross-legged all night you know?"

"Really, it's not the fact that he butchered his twin sister?" Keller asked.

"Well yeah, but it's the fact that he did that and he's sitting there so calmly," Hernandez replied. "I mean he's got to be a complete psychopath."

"I don't know," Keller muttered. "He hasn't said anything yet, but something tells me he's going to say he's innocent. And I have no idea how but I think he might be."

"Seriously? What do you think his sister let somebody cut off her arms and legs all so that she could frame her brother?" Hernandez asked.

"When you put it like that it does sound crazy; but how come we haven't found the rest of her yet?" Keller retorted. "The coroner said that all limbs were cut off while she was still alive."

"Well maybe he didn't kill his sister, he cut off her limbs and has her stashed somewhere so he can torture her?" Hernandez suggested.

"Maybe, but I don't think so," Keller said.

"Well why don't you go question him?" Hernandez asked.

"He's a minor, I'm supposed to wait until council arrives, especially in a high-profile case like this," Keller answered.

Just then there was a knock on the door, Hernandez went over and opened it. Another officer poked their head in.

"Sir, um, there's someone here to see the prisoner," the officer said.

"His attorney, I'm guessing that Peabody woman?" Keller inquired.

"No, um, she says she's his girlfriend," the officer replied.

Keller was instantly intrigued and left the room to see who the visitor was. When Keller saw Ginger Lopez waiting in the hallway things immediately fell into place. Since Cheryl had vanished Ginger had taken over as the top cheerleader at Riverdale High. Keller could have kicked himself for missing something so obvious.

"Officers arrest her," Keller said. "And take her into interrogation room two."

Two officers were on Ginger quickly. She barely put up any resistance as they dragged her into the interrogation room.

"Why did you do that?" Hernandez asked.

"Because I think she conspired with Jason Blossom to kill Cheryl," Keller replied. "With Cheryl gone Ginger is the top girl at Riverdale High."

* * *

 _Interesting theory that Keller has, too bad we know that he's wrong. Cheryl's plan is about to go into effect, will the Werewolf Cheerleaders prevail? Or will Jason, Keller or perhaps somebody else save the town? Read on to find out! Please Review!_


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

* * *

Ginger sat in the interrogation room at the police station. She looked around pretending to be nervous, but inwardly she was perfectly calm. All of this was part of the plan, including being arrested like this for conspiracy.

The door opened and Sheriff Keller entered flanked by a skinny man older man who was baling with round framed glasses.

"Miss Lopez, this is your public defender Sam Schwartz," Keller said.

"I um… what is she charged with?" Schwartz asked.

"Conspiracy," Keller replied. "In the murder of Cheryl Blossom."

"Oh… um…" Schwartz stammered.

"You're wasting your time Sheriff," Ginger interrupted. "I didn't kill Cheryl and neither did Jason, because she isn't dead."

"I've got a bunch of severed limbs on ice in the morgue that say otherwise," Keller said. "Care to explain that?"

"I could, but I doubt you'd believe me," Ginger said.

"Try me," Keller replied.

The two of them stared at each other, each almost daring the other to fold.

"Cheryl is a werewolf," Ginger said. "She can transform, she can regrow severed limbs, she's strong, fast; she's responsible for all of the attacks around town."

"Where was this information after Ethel Muggs disappearance, or the attack at the Whyte Wyrm?" Keller inquired.

"I didn't find out until Jason came back to Riverdale," Ginger lied.

"So what, Jason came back to Riverdale to kill his sister because she's a werewolf?" Keller asked disbelievingly.

"Yeah, pretty much," Ginger responded with a shrug.

Keller stared at her, he couldn't tell if Ginger was telling the truth or not from her rather casual demeanor. There were some aspects about her story that actually made some sense. If werewolves were real then it would definitely explain the attacks at the Whyte Wyrm and the theatre; but there was still something missing. With such high death tolls there had to be more to it, there had to be more werewolves.

"So is Cheryl the only werewolf?" Keller asked.

"Probably not," Ginger replied. "I mean somebody had to have helped her fake her death right?"

"Well aren't you two best friends?" Keller questioned.

"That might be a question you should ask Cheryl," Ginger replied. "Honestly, I don't know that much about this, you should probably talk to Jason. He's the one that spent two years learning how to kill his werewolf sister."

Keller stood up and looked across the table at Ginger, he then turned to her lawyer.

"You should probably consider an insanity plea for your client," Keller said.

He then turned and exited the interrogation room and head for the other room where Jason was being held. He burst in but Jason, who was calmly sitting at the table in handcuffs didn't even flinch.

"So I was just talking with your girlfriend, she told me some rather interesting things," Keller told Jason.

Jason looked at Keller with his one good eye.

"Well I don't know if girlfriend is how I would categorize our relationship," Jason corrected him. "But I'm curious as to what she told you. I'm guessing that it had to do with my sister."

"I'd say lucky guess, but really considering you're in here for the murder of your sister, that's actually pretty obvious." Keller responded.

"Sounds to me like you think I might not have killed Cheryl," Jason observed.

"Honestly, I don't know what to believe," Keller replied. "But a lot of it seems really farfetched."

"That my sister is a werewolf?" Jason asked.

"I won't lie, that does partially explain some of the events here of late," Keller admitted. "But she can't be the only one."

"No, there are definitely others," Jason agreed. "Your police officer at that house was one."

"That's why you killed Officer Lovett?" Keller asked.

Jason nodded.

"So how do you know whether somebody is a werewolf or not?" Keller inquired.

"It's simple, silver," Jason answered.

"Silver?" Keller asked confused.

"Silver is painful for a werewolf to touch, even in human form," Jason said.

Keller stood up exasperated.

"Okay now you're just leading me on," Keller said as he turned to leave.

"My sister will come to kill me," Jason said, causing Keller to pause. "It's not just that I need to kill her, she needs to kill me."

Keller glanced back over his shoulder as Jason before he left the interrogation room.

* * *

A minivan came to a stop outside the Riverdale Police Station. The sliding door opened and a headless corpse fell out, followed by a big red furred werewolf.

"Come on girls, let's go get my brother," Cheryl said with a growl.

The other doors opened and Toni, Sheila and Midge all got out, transformed into their werewolf forms.

* * *

Betty and Maria were sitting in a booth at a café just across the street from the police station. Their job was to keep an eye out for Jason in case he was able to get out of the police station before Cheryl and the others could catch him. The other cheerleaders that weren't attacking the police station were similar positioned.

"I wish we could have gone in too," Maria muttered as she nursed a cup of coffee.

"Everyone has to play their part," Betty reminded her. "It would be a lot worse if Jason were able to get away, or worse if he kills Cheryl."

The bell that was over the door to the café rang as it opened. Betty and Ginger both reactively looked to see who it was.

"Ah crap," Betty grumbled as she saw Veronica, Archie, Reggie and Jughead all enter.

"Maybe they won't notice you," Maria said quietly.

"Hey Betty!" Archie called out cheerfully.

Betty growled quietly. Maria noticed golden fur forming on Betty's arm.

"Hey, calm down," Maria said as she grabbed Betty's arm. "We can't afford you screwing things up."

Betty took a deep breath to compose herself and the fur soon went away.

"Betty, Maria," Veronica said as she came over followed by Archie, Reggie and Jughead. "Well isn't this interesting? May we join you?"

"Um…" Betty stammered.

"Good," Veronica said as she forced Betty to shift over as she sat down.

Betty glanced over at Maria; hopefully this didn't screw everything up.

* * *

Keller was heading back to the second interrogation room to question Ginger again. He had thought over the whole werewolf thing, there was just no way that it could be true; if he was going to get to the bottom of things then he needed to crack one of them and Ginger was a better bet than Jason.

Keller was walking down the corridor to the interrogation rooms when he suddenly heard the sound of a terrified screams. Then a moment later a body came flying into the corridor, hit the wall and then fell to the ground. Keller immediately recognized it was Hernandez, dead from his throat having been ripped out.

Just then a seven foot tall red furred, half-wolf half-human monster that was dressed in a Riverdale High cheerleading outfit stepped around the corner. Keller immediately drew his service weapon and fired, emptying the entire clip. The creature stood there and took every shot and then looked down as the wounds instantly healed over and then looked back towards Keller it's eyes narrowing and showing it's fangs.

"Nice try Sheriff," the creature growled.

It took Keller a moment, but he recognized the voice. It was Cheryl Blossom. Jason and Ginger had been telling the truth, she was a werewolf. Keller was next to interrogation room two and he opened the door and slammed it shut behind him.

"Sheriff what's going on out there?" Schwartz the lawyer asked.

"It's Cheryl, she really is a werewolf!" Keller exclaimed. "She's going to kill us!"

"You're right and wrong there Sheriff," Ginger said with remarkable calm. "Cheryl is indeed a werewolf."

As Keller and Schwartz both looked on in horror, Ginger transformed into her own werewolf form before their eyes.

"But she's not the one that's going to kill you!" Ginger declared.

* * *

Jason sat calmly in the interrogation room. He could hear the terrified screams that were being silenced through out the police station. He knew that his sister had come for him.

The door to the interrogation room was suddenly knocked off his hinges and Cheryl entered the interrogation room in her werewolf form.

"Hello brother," Cheryl said.

"Cheryl," Jason responded. "What's with the cheerleading outfit?"

"I thought it would be funny," Cheryl replied. "You know I kind of thought you would have run."

Cheryl walked over and snapped the shackles that were holding Jason to the table.

"Didn't seem to be much point, I'm guessing you've got the place surrounded," Jason said. "I knew it was a trap. Clever of you to use Ginger though, I'll give her this she's a good liar."

"Wait? You knew Ginger was a werewolf?" Cheryl asked. "How?"

"She stopped wearing that necklace of hers," Jason replied. "The silver one she got from her grandmother that she used to wear everyday."

Cheryl remembered that not long after she had turned Ginger that Ginger had stopped wearing the necklace because it was causing a sort of sunburn type rash where it touched her skin.

"Wait…" Cheryl said.

Suddenly Jason lunged at her. The police had not done a very good job searching him and they had not found the small silver dagger that he had sewn into the sleeve of his shirt. Cheryl moved to get out of the way but the dagger still stabbed into her shoulder causing her to cry out.

Cheryl staggered back and pulled the dagger out and tossed it aside. Jason was silently cursing, he had missed his one chance.

"I've gotta hand it to you brother, I thought I was playing you but you were playing me," Cheryl said. "But you just took your shot and you missed."

Cheryl stepped forward and grab Jason by the head and slammed him against the table knocking him out. She then picked his limp body up and tossed it over her shoulder and made her way out of the interrogation room. In the corridor she found Ginger who was holding the severed head of Sheriff Keller.

"Souvenir?" Cheryl asked.

Ginger nodded and gave a wolf grin.

"Let's get out of here," Cheryl said.

* * *

"…and when I'm the new captain I'm going to bring back the old uniforms, something classy because those new uniforms are far too slutty," Veronica babbled on.

Betty and Maria had been listening to Veronica go on for at least five minutes now about what she wanted to do as cheerleading captain, even though that was never going to happen. The two girls kept looking out the window towards the police station.

"Are you even listening to me?" Veronica asked angrily. "It seems to me like you care more about the police… OH MY GOD WHAT IS THAT?"

Veronica pointed out the window as she stood up and backed away. Betty and Maria looked where she was pointing and they saw Cheryl in her werewolf form carrying Jason over one shoulder. Following behind her were Ginger, Toni, Sheila and Midge.

"That's our cue," Maria replied with a smirk as she and Betty exchanged looks.

"Your cue? What are you talking about?" Veronica demanded her voice filled with anger and fear.

Her question was soon answered as both Betty and Maria transformed into werewolves right before her eyes. Veronica let out a scream as Betty grabbed her by the front of her blouse, her claws scratching Veronica's skin. The other patrons of the café screamed and ran and Maria pounced taking off killing them one by one.

"It was you! You killed all those people!" Veronica stated.

"Well I didn't have anything to do with Ethel," Betty said. "But everything after that I was a part of."

"Why?" Veronica whimpered.

"Because it's fun," Betty snarled. "And killing you will be some of the most fun I've…"

Betty was cut off by Archie charging into her and trying to tackle her. Veronica fell to the ground as Betty lost her grip on her. Archie was barely able to knock Betty to the ground.

"Betty stop this!" Archie cried. "This isn't…"

Archie was cut off as clawed hand reached into his chest and ripped out his heart. Veronica scrambled to her feet and went to run. Whatever this monster was, it wasn't her best friend anymore. However Veronica didn't get more than three feet before she came to an abrupt stop as Betty slashed Veronica's head clean off her shoulders.

"Finally I've shut you up for good," Betty said to Veronica's severed head on the floor before she joined Maria in slaughtering the rest of the patrons of the café.

* * *

Jason was lying in a clearing in the forest, his hand and legs bound. The sky was clear and the full moon shined brightly overhead. Cheryl stood at his feet in human form. All along the edge of the clearing were werewolves in their werewolf forms. Their numbers had grown, there had to be at least twenty of them now.

"Cheryl, you'd don't have to do this," Jason begged. "Please."

Cheryl straddled her brother and knelt down over him.

"No, I don't have to do this," Cheryl agreed. "But I want to."

Cheryl then wrapped her hand around her brother's neck and squeezed. Jason squirmed and struggled, but bound as he was there was little he could do. Cheryl looked down at her brother's face her eyes wide with excitement as she watched the life slowly ebb from his body. Jason struggled became slower and slower till finally her was still. Cheryl continued to squeeze for sometime after that until finally she let go and stood up.

"It's done!" Cheryl declared.

Cheryl then looked up at the moon and began to transform. However this time the transformation was different, her form was bigger and more ferocious, at nearly nine feet tall. Cheryl let out a howl towards the moon and the other werewolves all followed suit. As they did they two grew larger.

Finally Cheryl stopped and she looked around at her pack.

"Now the real fun begin," Cheryl stated.

* * *

 _The werewolf cheerleaders have prevailed. Jason tried, but unfortunately his one shot was not enough to stop Cheryl. The werewolves are obviously far more powerful now, but just how powerful are they? Stay tuned for the epilogue! Please Review!_


	13. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

* * *

 _Three Years Later…_

The twelve-man military squad walked along the electrified fence. On the other side of it was a rusted sign that read "Welcome to New York – The Empire State". The twelve men and women all carried assault rifles. The squad was at a former crossing in the perimeter that had been closed and barricaded.

It had been three years since the werewolves had appeared. At first it had been an isolated incident in a small town in Vermont with hundreds dead; but then it had spread. Within a month Burlington, the largest city in the state had fallen and from there it only got worse. Boston was over run within six months and New York had fallen more than a year ago. An emergency perimeter had been established to try and isolate the outbreak to at least New England. The perimeter had soon turned to a permanent one.

For the past six months things had been relatively silent, nobody had heard anything from within the perimeter. Any intelligence was spotty at best. Around the country people had no idea if friends or family who lived within the perimeter were alive or dead, although many had come to assume the worst.

The squad was moving on when suddenly…

"Help! Help please!" a woman's voice called.

The squad turned to see a red-headed woman who looked like she was maybe only twenty years old running towards the closed-up crossing. She was dressed in in tattered clothing and her hair was a tangled mess.

"Please! Please!" the woman begged.

The squad all looked at each other, unsure what to do. Just then off in the distance there was a howl.

"The werewolves they're hunting me! You've got to let me through!" the woman begged.

The military squad opened up the barricade and let the woman through and then went about putting it back while their commander questioned her.

"Who are you? Where are you from?" he asked.

"My name is Cheryl, Cheryl Blossom," the woman replied. "And I'm from Riverdale, Vermont."

"Wait Riverdale, but wasn't that town wiped out by the werewolves?" the commander asked.

"Yes it was," Cheryl responded with an evil grin.

The commander barely had time to let out a terrified scream as Cheryl transformed into her werewolf form and ripped his head off. The rest of the squad turned to see Cheryl and opened fire, but their weapons were ineffective against her. In less than a minute Cheryl had ripped the entire squad to death. From off in the distance a group of thirty werewolves galloped towards the opening in the perimeter on all fours, as they reached the opening they transformed back to human to go through. Amongst the group were Betty, Ginger, Maria and the other cheerleaders.

"So where to now?" Betty asked.

"I've always wanted to visit the White House," Cheryl replied with a smirk.

 **The End…?**

* * *

 _Thank you for reading. I've had fun writing this story and I hope you enjoyed it. Please leave a review letting me know what you think!_


End file.
